ZERO: The Year After
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: August 11th 2007; exactly one year after the events of Operation ZERO. Should one forget the past and move on? Or should one learn to accept what they have done and move on? implied 3/4, mild 60/362
1. Chapter 1

ZERO: The Year After

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

August 11th, 2006  
>A day of great promise and malice for Earth's inhabitants,<br>The day a young boy discovered a dark yet hopeful secret,  
>Both about his family, and himself,<br>Though fortunately, most casual people have forgotten such a day,  
>And yet others could only wish for such luck<p>

A faint pant encapsulated the dark room, panting which could only describe the current state for the sleeping Drill Sergeant known only as Patton, or Numbuh 60. His legs twitched, his body shifted as it dripped of sweat, even his face looked as though it were in pain as he remained trapped within his nightmares. Though slowly did his hand begin to shake as it rose, clenching as if it were reaching out for something. Yet the sound of an evil cackle seemed to sync perfectly with his clawed looking hand before he felt himself scream. Shortly after did Patton find himself awake, though his abnormal black eyes could only indicate fear as he checked his surrounding area, his heavy panting continuing briefly before breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"Rise and shine", said the cheerful voice of Patton's mother Lilian as she opened the door to her son's room, causing him to cringe at the bright hallway light before allowing his eyes to adjust to his mom's gentle smile.

"Mom, seriously, it's 7:30 in the morning; save the pep for dad why don't you", said Patton, his tone rather grouchy sounding as he tore his covers off his legs.

"Well okay Mr. Grumpy pants", she replied in a mocking pouty tone. "I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready."

"That is if Jeffery is ready", she said as she pointed towards his friend and second -in-command known only as Jeffery, or Numbuh 600. He tossed in his sleep as he shouted out random things, bringing a smile to the young boy's face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, that depends; Jeff, you ready to go", he asked his friend, nudging him with his foot before seeing him flinch.

"Wake me up in September", Jeffery said in a sleepy tone, unaware of the large smirk that encompassed his raven haired friend.

"Alright fine, I guess I'm going to have to eat all that food by myself", the young boy replied with undeniable pride as he watched his friend spring up from his futon.

"I'm up! I'm up", the blue eyed boy screamed.

"Oh goodie! Well, I'll leave you two to get dressed. Tootles", she sweetly chirped before closing the door, leaving the blue eyed boy to stare in annoyance at his smirking friend.

"Sheesh, talk about a low blow", he replied, irritation clear in his voice as his friend's smirk never faded.

"Eh, what can I say; your spazouts are the highlight of my morning", Patton replied in a cocky manner, much to his friends dismay.

"Fine, sure, just don't expect me to save any Chocolate Chip pancakes, okay", he asked as he watched his friend's face turn pale with shock.

"What", the young Drill Sergeant screamed as he watched his friend's face flare up with a smirk all his own.

"Ha! See, don't like it when people do it to you, huh", Jeffery asked, his prideful yet cocky smile enough to irritate the young boy as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Just go get changed", he yelled towards his friend as he watched his face turn pale with fear momentarily.

"Aye, aie, Captain", the blue eyed boy replied, hesitation ever so clear in his tone as he left the room with his bag in hand.

Yet what eyes could not catch, was the melancholy look upon the face of his raven haired friend as he stared at the date depicted on his calender; August 11th, 2007.

"I can't believe it's already been a year...", he whispered, that melancholy glaze ever so present in his black eyes even as he went to change for the day.

Somewhere not far off from the Drilovsky's residence, circumstances certainly seemed much less troubling for a certain Supreme Leader as she lay curled up in her soft bed, dead to the world as the radiant sun began to reflect against her dishevelled golden locks. She seemed so peaceful, so at ease with the world as she lay wrapped in her soft sheets. Unfortunate for her though that a small figure had plans to interrupt such tranquillity as he slowly creeped towards his sister's bed, mischievous intent clear in his brown eyes and on his freckled face as his lips slowly reached her ear.

"You know, I hear they're cancelling Dr. Time Space", he whispered into her ear, knowing that only seconds after did her chocolate brown eyes open in wide-eyed shock.

"But they can't, it's mid-season", screamed Supreme Leader Rachel, or Numbuh 362 as she sat herself up in her bed, her eye filed with the type of shock one could only emote when things had gone horribly wrong.

Though a quick notion of logic overcame her the instant she got her bearings, turning ever so slowly to face her little brother Harvey McKenzie, or Numbuh 363, a mischievous grin clear upon his face as he began to speak.

"Morning Sis", replied the buck toothed boy, a look of annoyance clear upon her face as she spoke up.

"Harvey...Must you always resort to this method", she asked, her tone clear with annoyance as she rubbed her temples between her soft fingers.

"Well it's not my fault you could sleep through a volcano erupting. Besides, sissy girls are a lot easier to scare when they're sleeping", he replied, his tone of arrogance enough to irritate her even further before breaking out a small smile.

"Awe, how sweet of you. In fact, I think you should be rewarded for such kindness", the young girl calmly said with a smile, a smile which turned to a devious look as she watched her brother turn pale at the sight of her hand reaching for his head.

"Ah, right! Well, maybe I should get going. Bye", the little boy replied in nervousness as he ran directly for the door, unable to hear the little chuckle which escaped his sister's mouth.

Yet that small giggle could not withstand the sheer shock which formed upon her face as she turned her head to face her calender, the mere sight of the date enough to make her sigh in mild grief.

"So...it's already been a whole year it seems...", the young leader said to herself, her chocolate eyes revealed a sign of uncertainty even as she left her to change out of her nightwear.

Yet even the fiercest lions could have their moments of tranquil peace, and someone such as Global Tactical Officer Fanny, or Numbuh 86 certainly proved such a case as she lay quietly in her Rainbow Monkey shaped bed. Her covers lay atop her body as she wore her signature yellow nightgown, her frizzy red hair in layers and pieces as her head rest beside a purple Rainbow Monkey. She seemed so peaceful, so at ease, much more so than one would initially believe so.

Unfortunate though that all changed at the sound of a familiar Rainbow Monkey theme coming from a colourful alarm clock, stirring the Irish redhead ever so slightly. Irritation could be seen upon her twitching freckled face, so much so that she threw the covers over her head to distract from the song. Yet, it never ceased to ring even minutes after, irritating her even further. The song continued in an endless loop for what seemed like seconds, even minutes, only to end as the irritated looking girl unveiled herself from under the bed covers.

"Alright! Sheesh", Fanny screeched through her thick Irish accent, staring at the clock in full blown irritation before grabbing it to turn it off.

Yet such irritation could only be ceased upon a quick glance at today's date, not that it did much for the Irish redhead as the surprise in her emerald green eyes could only be replaced with a scowl.

"Great. Today's national whiners day, give me a break...", the Irish girl said, irritation clear in both her eyes and on her face as she stood herself up from the bed before she went to change.

Not far off within the quarters of Sector V, circumstances appeared to much more tranquil for its mutant resident Alex, or Numbuh 273. Though how could she not feel secure and tranquil as she lay in her dimly lit, otaku infested room? She lay face up on her bed as her curly hair lay atop her head, clothed in a pink nightgown as her head lay off to the side with her Crona plushie. She too seemed just as peaceful, or at least she would feel so if not for the presence of her cumbersome alarm clock as it did its job to slowly bring her back into reality.

Here eyelids may have opened to reveal her brown eyes, but her reflexes seemed much slower than usual. Regardless, her irritation remained ever so president upon her face as she sat up to stare at the device. And yet, satisfaction became ever so clear upon her face as her eyes glowed a light pink, telekinetically resetting the alarm. Satisfaction which only lasted until she noticed the date in stunned silence.

"It's been a whole year today...hasn't it...", she asked herself, staring at the clock in stunned silence momentarily before letting out a big sigh.

"Arieu...", she said with disappointment, all the while muttering the Japanese word for "unbelievable" before hitting her bed once more to stare at the ceiling.

Merely minutes had gone by as she stared at the ceiling, a disappointed yet irritable look present upon her face before finally letting out a sigh once more.

"Well, might as well try and make the best of it", the mutant girl said, annoyance clear in her tone even as she energetically jumped out of bed to get ready for the day.

A loud yet delicate snore; it seemed to be the only sound emitting from Sector V's second-in-command Abigail, or Numbuh 5. Yet even she appeared as tranquil as ever, sleeping comfortably on her side, her usually braided hair dishevelled as it lay off to the side of her tiger-stripped pillow. Unfortunate then that such tranquillity seemed to vanish as her hazel eyes opened to the sound of an off-going alarm.

Though for what it was worth, the braided beauty didn't seem to mind one bit; she stretch her arms momentarily, even let out a big yawn as she stretched to turn the alarm off. If were ever present, then a small smile seemed present upon he r face as the spunky girl got up from her bed, stretching a little more before she took a walk over to her pad's window to watch the rising sun momentarily.

"Looks like it's gonna' be a nice day today", said Abigail, her calm and spunky tone a sign of suggestive resolve in the day, that is until she let out a small sigh.

"Just too bad about the date though", she replied to her own sentence as she gazed at the calendar, a touch of melancholy to wash over such spunky hazel eyes as she began to tie her long black hair in a braid once more.

A loud snore; typical yet cliche of a boy such as Sector V's hand-to-hand combatant Wally Beatles, or Numbuh 4. Though one could say that such snoring did not seem to faze him as he lay atop his room-sized boxing ring, a big grin plastered upon his sleeping face as he threw speratic punches in his sleep, delighted by the notion of such blissful dreaming.

Yet all that seemed to disappear in an instant at the sound of a familiar alarm, a sound which seemed to irritate the blonde Aussie as he felt himself stir from his sleep. Though to be fair, it didn't take long for him to slowly sit himself up, unleashing a rather loud yawn before feeling his hand smash a familiar shaped object. One glance revealed surprise and curiosity as he turned his head, only for that expression to mold into annoyance upon seeing his smashed alarm clock.

"Ah crud, not again! That's the fourth time this week", Wally said aloud, his voice filled with irritation as he lifted his unscathed fist from smashed object, only to find himself curious as he stared at the flickering date.

"August eleventh...", he said to himself, feeling his curiosity become deja vu as his emerald eyes stayed concentrated on the date in front of him, at least momentarily.

"Oh well", he said, brushing such curiosity off as he went to change.

Some find tranquillity all too hard to obtain or earn, yet for others, it is but a natural gift. Such was the case for Sector V's ditzy yet loveable nurse Kuki, or Numbuh 3. Even in such early morning hours did she display such a gift as she lay quietly in her fluffy bed, a bright, happy smile clear upon her face as she lay off to the side. Her long, ebony hair dishevelled as it clung to her slender body, even her face seem comfortable as it lay snuggled up to her special friend Mr. Tinklebottom.

"Oh, why thank you Mr. TinkleBottom! It's so nice of you to invite me to dinner", Kuki sweetly chirped in her sleep, her enthusiasm equal to match her waking hours she she remain living in dreams.

Yet only temporarily, for no sooner had she uttered that sentence did the little Asian girl find herself awakening to the sound of a Rainbow Monkey alarm clock. Her violet eyes slowly fluttered open as she rubbed them, even yawned as she sat up from her warm bed.

"Morning already", she asked herself, still sleepy even as her sleeve hidden hand turned the device off, not that it stopped her from recognizing a familiar looking date.

"It's been a whole year, huh...", the little girl asked herself quietly, feeling a temporary silence overcome her living quarters as she stared at such a date in mild surprise.

"Oh well, we should get ready for our big day today, right Mr. TinkleBottom", she happily chirped, seeming ever so her happy, enthusiastic self as she went to change.

Even if tranquillity is hard to earn or accept, it also seemed to have a way with free-spirited thinkers such as Sector V's resident scientist and pilot Hoagie, or Numbuh 2. In all truth, it seemed to represent itself far too well as he lay peacefully in his unusual cockpit bed. His goggle hidden eyes remained softly shut as he lat beneath his cover cozily, a bright smile upon his usually cheerful face as he unleashed soft but still evident snores. Truthfully, the morning seemed kind to him.

Though such kindness could only reward a person for so long, for nearly seconds later did he hear the chimes of a familiar bell-like sound. It was enough to disturb his peaceful slumber as he murmured quietly, though not enough to diminish his happy mood as he choose to ignore such chimes. That is until he felt his being pinched by a mysterious, not that it mattered as he yelped in pain continuously, allowing this to continue for at least a minute before feeling himself become full of mild irritation.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up", Hoagie finally screamed as he opened his blue eyes, allowing for himself to glare at the now visible mechanical Mickey Mouse hand waving towards him before watching it return to his alarm clock.

Yet it was only upon such an instant did he feel his eyes widen, even his body fill with mild panic as he stared at the time his clock had chosen to awaken him upon.

"Oh no, I sure hope Numbuh 5 hasn't finished making breakfast yet", he said with panic clear in his eyes and in his tone, his hand reaching for his signature aviation cap before taking a walk down the stairs.

Yet for some, tranquil sleep seemed only a desperate dream crushed by suppressed grouchiness. That certainly proved to be the current situation for Sector V's valiant leader Nigel, or Numbuh 1. A good sleep indeed seemed to allude him as he lay back-up in his bed, appearing as though he had already been awake for nearly two hours as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes fraught with intense frustration as he continued to do so.

Quick he was to turn over to his left side, yet even then did comfort allude his tense body as he felt himself overcome by another bout of frustration. Though no sooner had he turned over did he feel his annoyance increase at the sound of his own alarm clock. Annoyance, even tensity he felt pounding in his head and even shaping itself in his expression as he sat himself up, staring with almost a vial hatred towards the device before turning it off. Though not long after did he feel himself unleash a small sigh as he buried his face in his hand, staying in such a state for merely a few seconds before breathing yet another small sigh.

"How am I going to get through this day", Nigel asked himself as he dawned his trademark sunglasses, a grouchy yet irritated look still clear upon his face even as he went to change.

End chap.1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Lively Breakfast

It is often uncommon to see one act at a breakfast table; everyone had their own ways of adjusting to the waking world, some more profound than others while some miniscule in comparison. And such case could not be in any more common place than at the breakfast table Sector V sat upon, and truthfully did it seem ever lively in spite of such early morning hours. Yet even the sound of Abigail flipping flapjacks over an oven stove paled in comparison to the loud, joyful munching provided by none other than Hoagie as Alex joined him as an accomplice. Though truthfully, how could smiles not graze their faces as they stuff their faces with flapjacks, oblivious to the rather unsettling look upon Wally's face as he sat on the other side of the bench, even as his plump friend opened his mouth to speak.

"Keep em' comin' Numbuh 5", Hoagie said, the obvious food in his mouth only being able to mask his delightful tone barely, oblivious to his blonde friend's unsettling face filled with disbelief.

"Found anythin' yet", Wally asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice even as Alex's own expression turned into disbelief.

"You know, you are free to take as much as you want, no one's stopping you", she replied in her usual snarky tone.

"Well I would if cakezilla here would keep to himself", he explained he guarded himself from flying food bits, only for his plump friend's expression to change from delight to disappointed ever so slightly.

"Hey, for your information, a growing boy needs his fibre", he explained in more serious yet still lighthearted tone even as his friend went to open his mouth before stopping himself.

"Nah, too easy", Wally remarked in a tone of realization.

"Well, you guys can have the pancakes. I'm going to have a nice bowl of Rainbow Munchies cereal", Kuki happily chirped as she poured the cereal into the bowl, oblivious to the rather unsettling look from her mutant friend as she happily chewed her breakfast.

"I still have no idea how you can eat that stuff after that "Soylent Green" esque incident", the mutant brunette bluntly replied, catching the attention of her bubbly friend as she did so.

"But that was over a year ago", the little Asian girl calmly replied.

"Yeah, well it still rings clear in my mind",she replied with the utmost disgust in her voice.

"Oh come on Two-Seventy-Three; you know the ticket to the future is always open", she said in a more sly yet still optimistic tone.

"Yeah, try telling to someone who has linear time on their hands", Alex calmly replied as she took a sip of her juice.

"Oh don't be silly; everybody sees time linearly", Kuki replied in a more sassy yet still innocent sounding tone, he words unable to fail as they sent the dark-skinned girl her own look of disbelief.

"Yeah...some more than others", Abigail replied, even as her voice rung of blunt disbelief she easily shook off. "Anyway, you want me ta' make ya' an extra batch fo' later Numbuh 2?"

"Yeah, that way I won't have to blow up the kitchen again. Ooh, and put some blueberries in them while you're at it please", he asked his friend as she began to comply to his request.

"It's too bad you can't come with us on that fishing trip today", the mutant brunette said in an air of mild disappointment.

"I know", he replied in the same tone before reverting to his natural happy state. "But, that's what being a 2x4 tech' expert does to ya'. Besides, I already asked Numbuh 4 to catch me a couple."

"You can have my share; I hate fish", the Aussie said as finally took a bite of his flapjacks.

"Amen to that", the mutant girl replied as she took another bite of her own set.

"Ah, it's got it's benefits; at least Numbuh 5 won't have hear any jokes fo' a couple of hours", the braided girl said in delightful bliss, much to the dismay of her plump friend.

"Oh come on, need I remind you that I am the class busted eye five-star entire fifth grade", the plump boy tried to explain, even as his tone became mildly obnoxious in the process.

"Yeah, just keep tellin' yo'self that baby", the black girl calmly replied, flipping her last flapjack as she turned off the element.

"Well, at least I know you'll never put me up at Pie-point. In fact...sometimes...in my darkest dreams...I can still feel the rhubarb trickling down my spine...", he replied in a more somber, almost paranoid tone.

"Actually, that's just me tryin' ta' scare the crud out of ya'", the small Aussie replied with devious glee even as his friend's expression became a subtle glare.

Yet such playful bliss could only cease upon an anonymous slam of an opening door, surprise the only emotion to cross the fives individual faces as they each turned to face the figure responsible. Why it was none other than their dear friend and leader Nigel, though not his usual calm demeanour for such early hours. His expression seemed flat, even his navy eyes spoke of grumpiness which brought only silence to such a gentle environment, silence only counteracted the instant his distraught friends had the nerve to speak up.

"Hey...Good Morning Numbuh 1", Hoagie replied, his tone a mix of happy discomfort.

"Ohio", Kuki happily chirped without much hesitation.

"Mornin' Boss", both Wally and Abigail said in blunt unison.

"Ohio, Nigel-kun", Alex sweetly yet hesitantly replied.

"Yeah, Good Morning", Nigel replied, his blunt yet rude sounding tone enough to bring even more discomfort to the five as he slammed the door shut, only to walk rather slowly towards the table before sitting down.

Yet the quick reflex of taking the remaining flapjack stack could only cause his friends more discomfort as they witnessed him wolf them down like no tomorrow, discomfort they knew would have to smooth over as Alex opened her mouth to speak.

"So...Nigel-kun, did you have any pleasant dreams this past evening", she asked rather sweetly.

"I've been up since four a.m., should that be an indicator", the bald boy asked rather bluntly as he ate his breakfast.

"Well jeez, you didn't have to be so snippy about it", the mutant brunette replied, her annoyance clear in her tone as she zipped her mouth shut, even as her plump friend opened his own mouth to speak.

"Say, that's a big stack of pancakes you got there Numbuh 1-"

"Don't even try", the British bald boy bluntly replied, discouraging his plump friend, yet not enough to discourage his black friend as she raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Huddle", the cool African-American girl calmly instructed to her friends, soon enough formed into a small human ball as the cocky Aussie opened his mouth to speak.

"What's eatin' him", Wally asked, his tone one of both concern, and of curiosity.

"Well obviously it's his lack of sleep, did you see the lack of sleep under his eye? Eww", the little Asian girl replied in a more critical, even sassy tone as her short friend gave her a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, that probably only applies te' you "girly" girls", he responded in mild mockery.

"Well, it's got to be something else", Hoagie said in mild concern.

"I'll say, his aura's as red as they come", the mutant brunette replied in a cold yet observant tone.

"Yeah, but that ain't surprising considerin' today's date", the spunky black girl calmly stated, causing her three friends to smile in realization.

"Oh yeah! I can see that' who wouldn't want to drown their sorrows in a stack of pancakes the year after Operation ZERO", the plump pilot asked in a rather casual tone.

"That's today", asked Wally, his shock vividly noticeable in both his emerald eyes, and his tone.

"You didn't know", his friends asked the embarrassed looking Aussie, only to get an answer as he scurried to clear his throat.

"Don't be stupid, of course I knew", the small Aussie replied, his hesitant yet confident sounding tone a dead giveaway to his circle of friends.

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said! You guys might forget, but I'm a bit more complex than that. The inner workin's of my mind are an enigma", he replied, his confident tone unable to mask the thought bubble of a lone crayon out in the distance.

"Yeah, that's not the only thang it is baby", Abigail replied in a teasing tone, unable to secure her laughter along with her other female companions despite the annoyance stewing inside of their short friend.

"Still though, we should probably get back to Nigel-kun here at our friend's expense", Alex commented as her friends nodded in agreement.

"You guys know I can hear you, right", asked the familiar voice of Nigel, his annoyed tone enough to bring his friends back to reality as they stared at him, their embarrassment enough to audit a moment of silence as they pondered what to say. Well, that is until Hoagie managed to break such tension.

"What we do now", the plump pilot asked in a nervous whisper.

"Ooh, ooh, let me try", the little Asian girl cheerfully replied, immediately scooting over towards her bald friend with nothing more than a bright smile plastered upon her cute face.

"Good morning Numbuh 1", she cheerfully chirped, yet even her cheery attitude seemed not enough to penetrate the deadpan look upon her British friend's face.

"Good Morning Numbuh 3", he coldly replied, feeling annoyance increase as she never once took her smile off his face. "Well, is there something to say?"

"Oh, don't be silly, I can say hi if I want to", she explained as he eyed her rather intensely.

"I suppose", the bald boy replied as he took another huge bite of his breakfast.

"Awe! Thanks for understanding! So, I bet you're excited about that big fishing trip today, aren't you", she asked in a more flirtatious tone, almost as if she were searching for the next big actor's scoop.

Though surely, she must have hit some cord as his navy eyes widened in surprise, reverting to their mere grumpy storm seconds later.

"To be honest, I wish I weren't going", the British boy replied in possible his most blunt tone imaginable.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a sourpuss! We'll have lots of fun, we can catch fish and hang out with your dad, oh we can probably even stop by the new Rainbow Monkey fishing equipment store if we have time", the little girl happily stated as her excited ramblings pressed onward.

Unfortunate for her that she was completely oblivious to her leader's annoyance as it seemed to grow. With every word, his temper grew. With every squeal of excitement, he felt the pounding of his head and the expression upon his face tighten. That is, until he finally had the nerve to speak his mind.

"How do you know it's gong to be such a great day", Nigel asked in angered tone, feeling completely validated before spotting the tears forming in his gentle friend's eyes, or even the shocked expression forming upon his teammates faces. Only then did his eyes seem to fill with surprise, even regret as he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Sorry Numbuh 3...I think I'll just go eat in my bedroom for now", the British bald boy replied, the regret he felt clearly dominant within his tone as he left the room, leaving his friends in stunned silence before Hoagie spoke up once more.

"Uh...I think I'll go talk to him...", the plump boy suggested as he began to raise himself up from his seat.

"You stay here baby; Numbuh 5'll go talk to him", the serious looking black girl replied as she took of her apron, completely oblivious to her friend's disappointed stare as she began her walk down the corridor.

"What am I? Window dressing", he asked, his tone filled with obvious disappointment.

"No, but maybe look at it from this angle; you're more of a big brother figure for Nigel-kun. You have good intentions and genuine love to offer, but you fall more along the line of a brother who could only provoke his anger rather give sage advice. So to put it lightly, he needs a motherly touch in this case", the mutant brunette explained as she watched her friend's face soften in realization.

"I guess that makes sense. Still, I wish I could talk to him, but I guess I can only imagine what he's going through", the young boy said in a calm yet reassuring tone as his mutant friend patted him on the back.

"Yeah...", Wally replied with a nervous chuckle, his unsettling scowl going unnoticed, save for a curious looking Kuki.

It took not long before Nigel found himself cooked up in his room again, his upper body comfortable in his computer chair while he used his levitated legs as a desk for his paperwork. Yet what constantly brought him great joy could only serve as a calming agent for what lurk inside his head, suppressed anger etched upon his face, even in his navy blue eyes as he stared at the print in front of him.

Yet only the faint sound of a knock upon his door managed to receive a curious glance from him, and only a mere glance as his eyes returned to their studious task. He hadn't become so involved in his work as to not hear the cracked opening of his room's door, but only a quick glance from the corner of his eye revealed Abigail now standing in front of him. Her arms were laced together in a cross and her hazel eyes read of stern yet gentle intent, not that he seemed interested.

"I never said you could come in", Nigel bluntly said, never once taking his eye of the paperwork in front of him.

"Ya' neva' have to on these occasions", Abigail replied, her stern yet gentle tone only able to annoy him in the long run.

"You do realize I can keep to myself if I want to, right", he asked her rather bluntly, even as slight annoyance seeped into his tone.

"Oh really? Well I hate ta' break to ya', but since we all live under the same roof; yo' business is our business", the motherly girl explained, resulting in a surprised yet annoyed look upon Nigel's face before he let out a big sigh. He hated it when she was right.

"There's been an...unfortunate monkey wrench tossed into today's fishing plans...", the British boy explained, leaving himself with a disgusted looking expression, and a confused looking Abby.

"Monkey wrench? Like what-", she asked before having a stroke of realization overcome her, and her confused expression turn into a confident one.

"Let me guess; Uncle Ben wants ta' get in on a day out with his nephew", she asked in a reassuring yet spunky tone, one which Nigel could not help but smirk at slightly.

"Ten seconds flat' that's a new record for you", he replied in a blunt, yet almost playful tone despite never taking a solitary glance up at his friend.

"Nah, yo' just not as much of a wild card as ya' think you are baby", she replied rather coolly before silence over

swept the room, that is until she merely spoke up nearly seconds later.

"Still, I don't get it; what's the big deal", the motherly girl calmly asked, only to receive an expression which read of mixed anger, even disbelief from her stern British friend.

"Really? And I suppose you would want to deal with your despised lineage one year to the date", Nigel asked, his angered tone not enough to startle the stern black girl.

"No, but if Numbuh 5 were you, she'd suck it up and go about her day", she replied in stern intent, her response seeming only to increase the anger budding inside her bald friend.

"Oh, that's right? Just go about my day as if nothing's amiss, why, that'll be great! Sitting on the lake, catching fish with my dad while the black hooded man who is my uncle looms in the back ground! It's the perfect idea, don't you think", the bald boy said in an unusually happy yet sarcastic tone, or at least until he uttered his last few words.

"Well what, you think he's plannin' ta' ruin yo' day or somethin'", she asked as her eyebrow raised itself and her tone became one of disbelief.

"It doesn't matter what his intentions are! Just his presence alone is merely a reminder of-"

"Okay, that's enough out of you", the spunky young black girl finally commanded in a stern tone, able to silence her angered friend if momentarily before speaking her mind once more.

"Now look, I understand this is a difficult day fo' ya, but you gotta remember that we're all in the same boat with you. No one wanted this", she sternly explained, yet her words only fit to further her friend's anger until he finally stood to his feet, surprising her slightly.

"Oh really? Then let me ask you something; do you have to deal with your heritage! Do you have to deal with the fact that you put your loved ones in danger", he asked her, controlled rage clear in his voice as his motherly friend stared at him in shock momentarily before speaking her mind once more.

"Then don't act like you know how I feel", the stern boy darkly replied before making himself comfortable in his own chair once more, unaware of the subtle yet angry looking expression forming upon her face.

"Okay, fine; act like a melodramatic brat...call me when you come back ta' reality", the black girl darkly replied as she headed straight for the door, hesitant to leave without speaking her mind one last time.

Though quick was she to brush off such a notion as she slammed the door shut, oblivious to the storm of regret shining in her friend's eyes as he watched her leave his living quarters.

Shortly after did Abigail find herself walking down the corridor back towards the kitchen, only to feel annoyed as she stopped to massage her aching temples.

"Hey Numbuh 5", replied a voice which revealed itself to her the instant she returned her gaze to normal height level; why it was none other than a cheery yet concerned looking Hoagie. "How's Numbuh 1 doing?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, he's still in crabzilla mode", the spunky black girl calmly replied as she watched a disappointed face carve itself into the plump nerd's face.

"Just my luck", he replied in a disappointed tone, one the motherly girl couldn't help but laugh at her friend's response before placing her hand on his back in comfort.

"Ah, don't worry, he'll come around", she replied as they took a stroll down the hallway, noticing a small smile graze his face once more.

"I guess, I wonder if the same thing goes for everyone else who's got a lot on their plate today", he asked himself in a curious manner, oblivious to the cringe forming upon his friend's face.

"Who can say", she replied in a somewhat melancholy tone, catching her friend's attention before reverting to her spunky sensibilities. "Come on man, let's go. We got the whole ahead of us."  
>End chap. 2<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Quiet Meal

Yet that warm, bright sun still felt its as it spilled through the pane glass windows belonging to the McKenzie manor, illuminating corners and spaces once shrouded in darkness for hours on end. Yet even as such glorious rays bathed the beautifully built mansion, it only seemed a hinderence rather than a blessing for exhausted looking Rachel as she made her way down the red-velveted staircase. She groaned, even shied away from such bright rays dancing upon her face even while rubbing some sleep from her chocolate eyes, a small yet subtle yawn even managed to escape her mouth.

"So lets' see; we've had very few if any hazardous catastrophes these past few days, and very little adult activity, which means that our only major concern for today is ensuring our lunch rations arrive as scheduled...", Rachel though to herself in a calm yet calculative manner.

"Yet even with that being the case...how is it that I still get stuck with paperwork on a slow workday", the young girl asked herself, though much more irritated than her previous thoughts despite the small sigh that escaped her mouth.

"Oh well...maybe I'll have some time to work on my Dr. Time Space fan fiction sometime today", she thought, the very notion enough to lighten her previous irritable thoughts as she made her way into the kitchen.

Yet only surprise seemed evident upon her face as walked in upon an unusual sight; it was her brother Harvey, snoring rather loudly as he slept at the table, his head tucked between his crossed arms. Why it was a sight so heart warming it could only bring a small smile to her soft face, not that it ceased the small yet noticeable grin which grazed her face soon after. Slowly she crept towards her sleeping sibling, bending down to his ear before uttering the words "cookie crisp" into his ear. Sure enough, it was all it took for him to awaken from his slumber in startled yet expected panic.

"Who! What! When! Where! Why!", the startled Harvey asked before calming down, only to turn as the sight of his devious looking sister came into his view.

"Good morning Harvey", she replied in a playful, only further her brother's confusion as she gave him a small wave hello.

"Rachel? What-", he began to ask, only a scowl to permeate his face the instant he understood what was going on. " Hey, no fair! You just walk in here, startle me awake and laugh at my expense!"

"You're point being", the young blonde asked her brother, a blunt yet joyful sarcastic tone clear in her voice as she took her seat beside the upset looking chestnut boy.

"Well no offence, but that's suppose to be my job", the buck-toothed boy angrily said to his smirking sister.

""Really? So I shouldn't have been a considerate sister is what you're implying", she asked, still sounding somewhat sarcastic even as she watched her brother's temper cool to usual levels.

"Well, you already fill two nagging positions, three would just make you a banshee", Harvey replied in a more cocky yet bratty demeanour, finally managing to crack the devious smile upon his sister's face as it transformed into an angered, almost insulted looking expression.

"Well, keep talking that way and I'll be sure to live up to such claims by cutting your Sector's mission roster by 80% for the remainder of the week", Rachel said in a more stern tone, her words enough to make her little brother cringe in fear at the very thought.

"Ah...right...", the buck-toothed brat replied, a nervous chuckle enough to escape his throat before clearing it momentarily. "So...what's for breakfast?"

"You're in luck; today, Helga's informed me that we'll be having small fruit bowls, topped with a side of bacon and some chocolate milk to wash it down", the young girl calmly explained, even as she watched her brother's excited look fade into a disappointed looking one.

"You're joking?...Whatever happened to Cookie Crisp", he asked, disappointment clear in his tone.

"Unfortunately Harvey, even loyal operatives need to intake healthier food every once in awhile", the young blonde

calmly yet maturely explained to her little brother, not that it did anything to wipe the scowl permeating his freckled face.

"Oh come on; you can't say that and still call yourself Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door", he complained towards his calm looking sister.

"Well, yes, but with your track record, someone needs to provide the role of mother figure in Helga's absence", she calmly retorted, and just in time to as their stern yet loving maid Helga made her way towards the table, breakfast plates in toe.

"Your sister has a point you know", replied Helga, her tone stern yet commanding as she put their food in place of their respective views.

"Nobody asked you Helga", Harvey commented in a mocking tone.

"Grin and bear it then", the stern maid proclaimed, frightening the bucked-toothed boy momentarily before leaving him and his elder sibling to eat in silence.

Yet silence could only permeate a room for so long as Harvey sat there, his brown eyes spoke of boredom as he eyed the grape rolling back and forth from underneath his fork. Slowly, he eyed his elder sister; she ate in quiet simplicity whilst eating her piece of cantaloupe, seemingly enjoying her meal where he did not. Yet not for much longer before he finally opened his mouth to speak once more.

"So...speaking of missions, is there anything big Sector W can handle today? I'd rather not go through boring paperwork again for a whole day", he asked, catching the attention of his sister as he did so.

"I can't say for certain Harvey; we've had a huge decrease in villain activity these past few days, but I presume that those percentages will increase once today passes", Rachel calmly explained to him while she took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"What? Why would-", Harvey asked in confusion, only to feel his face turn into disbelief upon digging up his own answer.

"Oh yeah, today's the big day, huh", he asked in an annoyed tone of disbelief. The roll of his brown eyes enough to anger his elder sister.

"Harvey, try and at least be more considerate; it's going to be more difficult for some than others", the young blonde tried to explain, her stern tone unable to mask her anger towards her brother's previous words.

"I know that, I just don't get why everyone's holding onto it...You'd think people would just want to forget and move on", he explained, unbeknownst to him however, it seemed as though his words had hit his sister like freight train as her chocolate eyes lowered in sadness.

"Yeah...", was all she could muster, her tone low, almost regretful as she stared at her saddened expression reflected in the milk.

Yet such a moment did not go unnoticed by her buck-toothed brother as it painted a look of concern upon his freckled face, yet was seemingly stopped by the chiming of the grandfather clock before he could speak a word.

"Oh, look at the time; I should probably get going or else I'll miss the next shuttle to Global Command", Rachel said, her attitude and expression much more calm and cheerful than it had been several seconds before as her concerned brother mentally noted.

"You sure you're okay sis", he asked rather affectionately, even as concern ran through it as well.

" Oh yeah, don't worry about it. I'll see you later", she cheerfully remarked before quietly leaving the room, much to the dismay and concern of the little buck-toothed brat as he went to get out of his chair.

"You leave that chair, you get a one-way ticket to bed with no supper", replied the stern Helga, angered the young boy as he gave a brat huff before taking his place back in his seat.

End chap.3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fox's Dilemma

Only thirty minutes remained until the clock struck 10 a.m., though in all fairness, it mattered very little to Nigel. Though truthfully, time really made no difference to him at this point. For in the hour he had locked himself away in his room, his body had barely moved from its initial position. True, his legs no longer sit atop his desk as they remained solid on the floor. Yet still, his navy eyes remain ever intent upon the print he came to know as paperwork Still, did his face remain as stern if ever grumpy than it had looked previously. So intent, he never once noticed, nor heard the slight crack of his door opening.

"Yo, Nigel-kun", replied a familiar female voice, a voice which made the surprised Nigel grimace in slight irritation as he turned to face his uninvited visitor; a happy looking Alex.

"So, you let me in, huh", she asked him rather curiously, not that her bald friend seemed to mind as he returned to his work.

"You do realize you let yourself in, right", Nigel calmly asked as his eyes remained upon his paperwork.

"Yeah, but Abby-sama let herself in", she quickly retorted, much to his annoyance.

"Somehow, you've cemented your drop-in status far better than she ever could", the British bald boy coldly observed, his calculation one which actually seemed to generate a face of understanding upon his mutant friend's face.

"Well, just be lucky I'm not Renge", the mutant girl calmly replied with a wink as she made herself comfortable upon her friend's bed, seemingly oblivious to the growing irritance clear within his eyes before opening her mouth to speak once more.

"So, looks like you're all packed, huh", she keenly observed as she proceeded to chat rather animatedly about their remaining friend's current packing status.

Though in all honesty, Nigel could only feel himself getting lost between Kuki and Wally's desperate attempt for shot-gun as her voice became drowned out by annoyance, though clearly had such irritance reached its boiling point as he turned to face his chatty friend.

"Two-Seventy-Three, do you have any real reason for being here, aside from attempting to yack my ears off", the British leader asked in stern yet irritated authority, the raging storm in his eyes all the more clear to his bewildered friend.

"Well, if you must know Mr. Grumpypnats, I came to check-up on you", the mutant girl replied as she crossed her arms, her moral "high ground" tone rather expected from the bald boy.

"Really? And what makes you so certain I need checking up on", he asked, his tone still clearly annoyed in sound as he crossed his own arms.

"Because I know you...Well that and the fact that your aura was a dead giveaway", she explained.

And though surprise seemed to shine clear within his navy blue eyes, the only thing he could seem to muster up was a small sigh of defeat; there was no way to avoid such a daunting discovery.

"Unfortunately, there's been a slight change in plan", the bald boy calmly explained as he stood up from his chair.

"Change in plan? Oh, you didn't cancel the fishing trip at last notice, did you", she asked in a rather concerned tone, much to her friend's annoyance.

"No, but I certainly wish "Uncle" Ben would take a leave of absence", he replied, a light touch of spite clearly seeping into his tone as he did so.

"Uncle Ben?...Oh, Father's joining us today, isn't he", the mutant brunette asked in a rather disappointed fashion.

" Yes, though you're usually a lot faster at guessing these things", the British boy keenly observed.

"True, but it's not like I know EVERYTHING that goes on in that bald head of yours", she replied in a rather snarky tone as her leader felt his irritation rise ever slightly with such a remark before letting out a small sigh.

"Right, I'll just ignore that one", he calmly stated.

"So, I take it the great hero of Sector V has a few tricks up his sleeve to get through today", Alex asked in a more perky tone from her previous one.

"Well unfortunately, I'm in a situation where I can't ignore him. So, I have no choice but to resort to my next best option", Nigel discreetly explained, as if he were explaining to her a mission basics.

"Deadpan Snarker Mode", she asked, almost confident in her answer being correct.

"What else", he bluntly asked as he returned to his desk area.

"Well...that certainly sounds like it could be fun", the curly haired brunette declared in an optimistic tone, much to the irritation of her bald friend as he rolled his eyes in clear annoyance.

"Well, nice to know that my problems serve as your amusement", he casually replied in sarcasm, receiving the attention of his female friend even as he began to neatly organize his paperwork alphabetically.

"Oh, come on, I didn't mean it like that. I meant it just might be fun to...you know...see your uncle get knocked down a peg", she explained, though never once did she receive any attention from her workaholic friend as he remained sternly attentive towards his work..

"Of course, you should never judge a book by its previous covers...Even for a related arch nemesis...", the mutant brunette calmly iterated, her metaphor enough to draw out a small sigh from her stern leader.

"Yes, but somehow I doubt he'd be looking for peace today", Nigel said rather bluntly, his navy eyes never once meeting up with his hyperactive friend's eyes even as his words reached her.

"Well, so what if he's not? It's not like he can do anything to you in public sight", she bluntly remarked.

"Do you recall that Sousaphone incident with my dad", the bald boy bluntly asked, peering over slightly to glance at her confident face shattering upon realization.

"Oh yeah...Well...", she tried to retaliate, though not very well as her nervous tone suggested, at least momentarily.

"Look Nigel-kun, you know what my advice to you would be; don't let him get to you. Just find the things and people that will help get you through today."

"Yeah, maybe if this were a different day Two-Seventy-Three", the British boy replied, his sarcastic yet blunt sounding tone enough to dishearten the mutant girl ever so slightly.

"Oh come on, there's got to be at least something you can look forward to today", she replied in a rather blunt tone.

"Aside from you guys being there to ease the tension, I think that's all been covered...", Nigel bluntly expressed, much to the confusion of his curly haired friend.

"What about you dad", she asked in a rather confused tone.

"My dad? Oh yeah...I guess that'll be fun...", he replied rather oddly.

In truth, the young leader was trying ever so desperately to mask the nervous feeling which seemed to overtake his tone, even his expression. Though truthfully, his emotions lay out in plain sight for his mutant friend, her brown eyes beaming with confidence the more she observed the greyish tint of his aura.

"Something tell's me it's not just about your uncle today...is it...", she asked rather curiously.

Such words were enough to make the British bald boy turn in his chair, unable to comprehend or even mask the startled look upon his face as he found his friend staring at him in confidence and cockiness.

"I'm right...aren't I...", the mutant girl asked, her calculating presence and tone enough to further surprise the stunned boy, even as he watched her make her way towards him.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly-"

"Oh, come on! Tell me I'm right. Huh? Huh", she asked in a much more chipper tone, unable to comprehend the irritated look growing upon her friend's face even as she playfully poked his ribcage.

"Alright! Alright! Yes! Happy now", Nigel asked, his irritation now clear upon his face and even in his tone.

"Well, not with that attitude", the hyperactive girl admitted, garnering only a face palm of annoyance from her bald friend.

It was only then could silence overtake their conversation only momentarily, momentarily in that it only ceased the instant a uncertain looking Nigel raised his head high to face his mutant friend.

"I know I'm going to regret this later, but do you mind if I admit something to you", Nigel asked, his tone curious yet somewhat regretful.

"Of course; you know I ain't leaving until you do honey", Alex delightfully declared to her disgruntled looking friend.

"Yes, I know", he bluntly replied, even as he took a deep breath before speaking once more. " You see...I'm happy that you guys are going to be with me today...But to be honest, I was actually hoping I could just have some time with my dad today...so I could make peace with a few things..."

"No offence, but as I recall you already made peace with your dad's wishes", she said.

"I did...or at least I thought I did...", he tried to explain, his navy eyes clearly detailed with a smidge of confliction not unnoticed by his female friend.

"Hmm, and yet, you sound so hesitant in that statement...", she remarked in a rather observant manner.

"Well of course I am! You think I want to feel this way", he asked her, his tone an unsettling regret. "I mean, I love my dad the way he is...And yes, I respect his wishes. But...sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have both..."

And as his words faded into memory, that unsettling regret seemed to etch itself upon his face. It seemed to even etch itself into those navy blue eyes as he took his focus away from his concerned looking friend, allowing for a small sigh to escape his throat as that endless abyss seemed to grow within his navy orbs with each passing second.

"Don't be", replied the mutant girl, catching the sudden attention of her friend as he looked up to face her determined face.

"What", Nigel asked, confusion etched upon his face as he raised an eyebrow at this sudden prospect.

"You shouldn't have to feel ashamed; instead, do what you always do and find a way around it, just like the Nigel-kun I know would do", Alex remarked with a deep sense of determination in her tone, even in her eyes.

Unfortunately, it seemed not enough to faze her blunt looking friend once more.

"I appreciate your sentiment Two-Seventy-Three, but I doubt feelings are as easy to solve as actual missions", he calmly explained in a stern tone as he dismissed his friend's notions.

"Then consider it this way; "He who is lost must find peace and importance in one whom cares only about being ones self"", the young brunette sweetly explained.

"Wait a minute, you're giving me a riddle", he asked.

"Just go a long with it why don't you", the mutant girl angrily retorted, though much to her shock and surprise did her bald friend begin to laugh slightly.

"Oh alright; I know it must be important if you start yacking about it like a monkey, so I'll give it a shot. Thanks Two-

Seventy-Three", the bald boy said with a smile, his tone one of genuine gratitude.

"Domotashimashta", the mutant girl replied rather sweetly, a small smile creeping upon her face even as she felt herself stunned by such a sudden change around, only to find themselves interrupted by the sound of a nearby car horn.

"Nigel old bean, it's time to get going", cried out the loud yet friendly voice of Nigel's father Monty, pulling them back into reality.

"Oh, right! Coming dad", he screamed through the window, collecting his bags as he did so. "I'll see you in a bit Two-Seventy-Three."

"Certainly", the young mutant calmly replied as she watched him slowly proceed to leave his room.

Though unbeknownst to him did she begin to lower her head, her once bright and lively eyes beginning to loose their luster as they began to describe deep resentment, even regret.

"Well...I guess it's nice to know that I'm not the only one...", she quietly muttered to herself.

Yet even as she did, she only feel her words being overclouded by the reminder of an evil cackle. It was a cackle which made her grit her teeth, even tense her hands into fists as they continually shook.

They couldn't believe their eyes, they could believe their luck. In fact, neither Wally nor Kuki could convince themselves of what stood before them; their arch nemesis Father, dressed in his normal attire as he too stared at them in stern contempt. Yet their shocked expressions could only pale in comparison to the scowl lingering upon their leader's face, an expression left unaware by Wally as he went to speak.

"Ah, Numbuh 1, just what the-"

"Don't ask, just get in the car", Nigel commanded in a rather cold tone, prompting to frighten Wally before he and his female friend proceeded to call shot-gun.

"Oh wait, Abby", he said rather calmly, catching the attention of his female black friend. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier...I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Besides, yo' good ta' go the minute ya' cool off that hot head of yo's", Abigail remarked in a spunky, even laughing as her friend felt his irritation rise ever so slightly at such a joke.

Yet unbeknownst to him, the mutant girl could not help but unleash a small smile towards her friend, feeling as though everything will work itself out as she too hopped into the cramped vehicle.

End chap. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How One Feels

Heavy panting; save from such clunky vibration emitting itself from those crimson sandal soles, it proved to be the only sound the young Supreme Leader could hear, even as she felt herself continually running through the stretched corridor. Her legs were wobbly, her breath sounded hoarse, even her chocolate eyes spoke of panic. Though truthfully, it seemed all she could do to avoid kicking herself as she finally found herself reaching her destination; a pair of twin purple doors. It lit her eyes with relief, relief which consumed her even as she felt herself run through the door, stopping only momentarily to catch her breath after all this time. Upon catching her breath, the young blonde's view became occupied by two familiar looking people; a confused looking Herbie, while a confused looking Fanny stood beside him.

" Oh, Good morning Numbuh 65.3, Numbuh 86. I apologize for being so late, but my space shuttle arrived much later than anticipated", Rachel replied, her tone sincere yet very apologetic.

"I don't know why you still take that shuttle; thanks to them, you're already late by 4.5 minutes. But, it's your call Sir. Oh also, your paperwork is sitting on that desk over there", replied Herbie, or Numbuh 65.3 as he walked away, his snooty tone and delivery enough to transform the young blonde's face into one of annoyance.

"Thanks Herbie", she replied, her tone much less blunt and angry sounding as her red-headed friend observed.

"Let me guess; ye' want te' punish him to the Amish sector for a week, don't ye'", asked Fanny, her question resulting in a small chuckle from her blonde friend and superior.

"Good Morning to you too, Fanny", the young girl calmly replied as she made her way towards the desk her fellow operative had mentioned previously.

"Oh come on; ye' know you'd resist if ye' had the chance", the Irish girl replied in her usual cocky delivery, following her friend in pursuit.

"Maybe, though I'd probably hand the reins to you if I were given such a chance", she replied, though never once did her irritated looking friend respond in any manner. "Now, about my work schedule-"

"I wouldn't get yer' hopes up lass; most of it's paperwork", her Irish friend bluntly stated, making the young blonde sigh in aggravation, her eyes becoming moist with aggravation as well.

"Wonderful; even on slow workdays, the grip of paperwork never seems to allude me", Rachel said in a rather sarcastic manner, her tone almost blunt sounding as she took the check board into her hands, beginning to skim the items on the list carefully before a familiar item caught her eye.

"Oh, look at that; it appears that you have an assignment today", Rachel said, her chipper tone, enough to catch the attention of her aloof looking friend once more.

"What", Fanny screeched rather loudly as she checked the paper over, feeling her curiosity being shot the instant she read the task at hand; delivering paperwork to Hoagie Gilligan of Sector V. "Oh great!"

"Oh, don't be so negative; I'd be honoured just to be nominated for an assignment if I were in your shoes", the young girl calmly explained to her sour puss looking friend.

"I'd rather eat dog food than deliver paperwork te' that dorky slob! Of course, bein' Global Tactical Officer does have its advantages...", the Irish redhead replied, her devious smile enough to indicate the dark wheels turning in her head.

"Right...", replied the young Supreme leader, her face a clear sign of being weirded out by such an odd remark. Though reluctantly, she could only choose to ignore it as she returned her attention to her schedule sheet.

It only took so long after that before Fanny felt the silence that had overcome their conversation, yet where her fair young superior was currently occupied by material, she in stark contrast could only feel herself slipping into mild boredom even as she watched her friend overlook her assignments for today. Though only shortly after did a peculiar sight manage to raise her eyebrow inattention; shy and timid Bartie conversing with the loose and spunky Virginia. Though in truth, his timid demeanour was nothing new, especially if Virginia was involved. No, what caught her attention was their very discussion concerning the ZERO incident itself; they both seemed to stutter, even have trouble just opening their mouths to even speak a single word to one another. Truthfully, it was a sight that could only bring disgust to her already unsettling face. Yet could only bring mild concern to the face of her blonde friend as she began to eye her friend rather intently.

"Fanny, is something wrong", asked Rachel, her concerned tone unfortunately not enough to erase the darkened expression upon her friend's face.

"Don't ye' think it's disgustin'", asked the angered sounding Fanny, confusing her friend even further.

"Disgusting", she asked in deep confusion.

"How people are talkin' about the ZERO incident; talkin' about it like it's some BIG ordeal", the Irish redhead complained, punctuating the word big as she did so.

"That's because it was a big ordeal for some", the stern blonde replied.

"Oh really? And yet everyone's talkin' about it like they stole a couple of bucks from their mom's purse or somethin'! It's pathetic", she complained, her harsh tone angering her blonde friend with each passing second.

"Has it occurred to you that perhaps some people aren't quite as persistent to discuss their feelings on the matter", the young girl asked, her chocolate eyes now filled with a budding anger as she stared her friend down.

"Yeah, but don't ye' think that if everyone's bothered by it they should just say it and get it over with", she asked, her frustration now as clear in her voice as a bell's chime.

"Fanny I wish it were that simple myself, but you're just going to have to accept that some people aren't as willing to discuss their feelings", she tried to explain, her stern tone unfortunately not enough to diminish the stone faced look upon her friend's face.

"Bah, why would anyone be so stupid", she angrily retorted, annoyance still clear upon her face and even in her body language as she crossed her arms and turned away from her stern looking friend.

Yet in turning away, she could not bear witness to Rachel's expression; it was stern, yet clearly anger had settled upon her delicate features as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Not everyone can express their feelings in such a simple manner, you and I should that better than anyone", replied the young blonde, her tone stern and commanding.

"And if memory serves, you don't exactly have very good memories of today yourself", she sternly replied, unable to notice Fanny glaring in silent intent before turning to face her once more.

"Well, if I'm such a hypocrite, then you can probably lump yourself in with me as well", she replied rather harshly, watching her friend's face turn into one of shock as she did so.

"Excuse me", she asked in an angered tone.

Yet she could only watch as the Irish redhead walked away, leaving her answer less even as she took the files with her. Though, this itself was not merely enough to stop the stubborn young blonde as she rose from her chair, walking her friend in hot pursuit as she did so.

"Fanny, I order you to finish your thought", Rachel commanded as her friend began to make her way through the electronic door, watching her hesitant briefly before pressing her back up against the door.

"I'm not stupid ye' know", Fanny replied rather intently.

"What", Rachel asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"I saw that look in yer eye; those "sad puppy-dog" eyes were on ye' the minute ye' walked in here", she explained as her friend stood her ground and listened to her observations.

"Your point being", she asked rather sternly.

"Let's here it then; what's on your "pretty" little mind today", Fanny asked, her tone curious yet intent.

Yet such a simple question was enough to send the young blonde into shock, shock that seemed persistent even as she attempted to regain her stern composure.

"I...I...I don't think I can say...", she remarked, her nervous tone enough to deeply anger her redhead friend.

"Always actin' reserved...Just say how ye' feel dammit", the stubborn Irish girl screeched as she turned to face her nervous looking friend completely.

"Well, you see Fanny...I would love to discuss my feelings with you...But I'm afraid that some of them, even more personal ones...well...I fear that not even you could understand", she attempted to explain, her nervous demeanour clear within her chocolate eyes even as she spotted her friend beginning to tense up.

"Is that so...", she began, tensity, even controlled anger clear in her tone as she felt her body shake in frustration. "Fine then; wallow in yer' own self pity!"

Yet quickly did the door divide them before Rachel could even say anything. Instead, the only thing she could do was stare pathetically at the floor; her chocolate filled with regret as her mind remained on how she had handled such a situation. Yet little did she know that her stubborn Irish friend too felt brift with regret, though not as obvious considering the scowl which permeated her face.

"Honestly Rachel...I wish ye' wouldn't act like such a wallflower at times", she thought to herself, though clearly her tone was one of frustration, even as she made her way towards the docking bay.

End chap. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: They Say that Friendship Resides in a Closet

Only 10:30 in morning, yet by now, today's sun shawn bright with optimism. It was was an optimism which permeated the skyline, illuminating not just the magnificent tree house in its path, but even the sleepy neighbourhood of Ebeneezer Way. Truthfully, it was a beautiful sight to behold. And yet, such beauty seemed all too familiar to the little Irish redhead known as Fanny. Unfortunately, such beauty proved not enough to wipe the scowl settled into her freckled face even as landed her vehicle upon the docking bay. Yet that scowl could only deepen the instant she hopped out of her vehicle, only to look upon her destination; the Sector V tree house. A great, deep disappointment could only shine within her emerald eyes before she let out an aggravated sigh; clearly, she was not looking forward to this, even as she made her way towards the front door.

Quick was she to arrive to the front door, even quick was she to ring the admittedly annoying bell chime Hoagie had installed just recently. Yet clearly what needed work was her patience. It started out simple; she crossed her arms and began to tap her booted foot, wandering into the depths of her mind as she took to the waiting game. And yet two minutes had turned into five, and eventually five minutes became ten. And unfortunately for the poor souls still left in that tree house, it appeared as though her patience had warn thin the instant her impatient expression mutated into one of pure anger.

"Alright, that's it", Fanny shrieked as she forcibly slammed the front door to the tree house open.

"HOAGIE GILLIGAN, you better-", she began, and yet no one answer. In fact, the only thing she could muster was but blank stare at the unusually quiet atmosphere surrounding the area.

"Gilligan?...Gilligan", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

And yet, no answer did she receive but the sound of her own voice shrieking upon reverberation. Regardless she made her way through the empty tree house, yet it was clear that her freckled face indicated a sense of oddity, almost uncomfortably. The sound of a blowtorch however, caught her attention as she found herself following the sound all the way out into the tree-house hangar. Though once more did a scowl permeate her face as she found herself staring at her target; Hoagie P. Gilligan. Like any mechanic, he found himself smothered in grease stains. He couldn't even call himself safe from food stains as he took a bite of his greasy chilli dog, and though his face slump at the notion of having dropped some chilli on his shirt, it seemed of little inconvenience to him as he lopped up another bite of his food. He seemed happy nonetheless, though it was enough to make the bitchy redhead cringe in disgust even as she approached him from behind.

"Gilligan...", she asked, yet received no answer.

"GILLIGAN", she shrieked this time, her voice enough to surprise the plump pilot before he banged his head upon the vehicle hood. Yet even as he rubbed his sore spot, he was quick to turn and face the banshee he had suspected behind him.

"Oh, hi Numbuh 86", Hoagie said, his tone blunt yet slightly nervous despite the scawf he got from his female superior.

"Typical boy; never even noticin' a woman's presence, unless she's-"

"Hey, you try welding a rusted bolt; it not easy", he replied in a mildly frustrated tone, even as he watched her emerald eyes roll at his words.

"That's what they all say", she replied, her arrogant tone enough to upset the usually easy-going pilot. Yet the uneasy look in her eyes seemed enough to soften his angered expression before clearing his throat.

"So...what brings you here today", Hoagie asked as he approached her, his flirty tone enough to make her groan in irritation. "Oh come one; you can't accuse me of acting more "gentlemanly"."

"I'd rather be "romanced" by that monkey Numbuh 4", she replied.

"Yeah, but he'd probably be escorted to the Happy Hotel before that ever happened", he replied rather cheerfully, even giggling at the prospect despite the irritated look clear upon her freckled face.

"Just take it", Fanny responded, her annoyed tone clear in her voice as she shoved the paperwork into his hands.

"Oh, that paperwork I asked for. Thanks Numbuh 86", he responded with giddy glee.

"Yeah, whatever", she replied rather casually as he turned his back away from her momentarily. "If anythin' ye' should thank Numbuh 362 makin' sure they were sent down here."

"Yeah, but you still delivered them despite how upset you look, so it's only fair that I thank you", the plump pilot responded, his words enough to make the Irish girl's vicious emerald eyes widen in surprise.

"What makes ye' say that", she asked as he turned to face her once more.

"Well, you may not say much, but your eyes sure tell a whole story too-", the chubby pilot began in a suave tone, only to feel undercut by the fiery look emitting in his cohort's eyes.

"Uh...right...", he replied, he even chuckled a little before returning to his work station.

In essence, her mission was now complete. And yet, suspicion seemed to have overcome the Irish redhead as she continued to watch the plump boy go about his business. He seemed so chipper, so happy, so carefree. It was the kind of suspicion to keep her still in place, the type to mold her expression into one of suspicion, even make her raise an eyebrow as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You seem chipper", Fanny said, her tone low yet observant.

"What", Hoagie asked, turning to face a now suspicious looking Fanny this time.

"I mean ye' don't seem affected by what today is", she explained in her observant tone.

"Oh, you mean that! Well, there's not much to be fazed by", he sincerely replied, leaving her still suspicious as he turned his attention to his monkey wrench once more.

"Really? Not even that "closet" incident", she asked in a suspicious tone as he turned to face her once more.

"Well if memory serves, that was your fault", he replied, his tone much more irritated despite the angered look upon his superior's face.

"Oh please, I could've dusted those zombies if YOU hadn't kept on blabberin'", she arrogantly replied, emphasizing the word "you" as if to mock him.

"You were the one positioned with a gun to the door", he replied in a irritated tone.

"And you were the one with your noise hole open; end of discussion", she replied in an arrogant tone, furthering the glare her subordinate gave her before finally waving his hands in defeat.

"Fine; believe what you want to believe. But I can promise you this; the day I find that security tape, you regret the day you spoke those words as I finally get to say "Ha! Ha!", to your face", the plump geek replied, his confidence in such words however seemed not enough to scare the smug looking Fanny.

"Go ahead; maybe that'll be the day I finally admit me' closet obsession with Rainbow Monkeys,and start wearin' me' "I Heart Hoagie" t-shirt around Moon Base", the bitchy redhead replied, her mocking tone enough to satisfy the confident looking boy.

"Fair enough", he replied rather suavely. "But will you also eat 5 dozen chilli cheese dogs? Including a Baker's Dozen!"

"Let's make it 6 dozen", she replied in a smug tone, her answer enough to light up Hoagie's face with delight.

"Good, then it's a bet", he replied with glee, though soon was he to return to bolting a tiny screw in the COOL-BUS.

Yet no sooner had he said such words did silence occur between the two cohorts, a silence which seemed not to affect the still suspicious looking Fanny before she opened her mouth to speak seconds later.

"Well, ye' don't have te' hide how ye' feel fer' my sake", she explained despite continuing to eye him as if he were her prey.

"I'm not hiding how I feel", Hoagie explained.

"Yeah, sure-Wait, what", she asked, surprise clear in her tone as she continually took in his words.

"Everything I said just now is how I feel. I mean yeah, I feel a bit upset that I couldn't manage to help Numbuh 1 or spare you guys, but I've just sort of accepted it as something I did wrong. But I guess that's just kind of who I am. So if people want to be angst y about it, I won't mind, it's just not my thing, you know?"

About now is where he felt comfortable with such words, yet if only he could see the surprised look which seemingly dominated the freckled girl's face currently. Every word she took into account, every breath of tone she understood, at least until she cleared her throat to speak once more.

"Well, it's about time someone agreed with me", said Fanny, her tone a mix of anger and arrogance as she spoke. "Ye' see how everyone talks about it on Global Command, it's like they're afraid of somethin'."

"Sounds to me like they just have a harder time talking about their feelings about it", the plump pilot said in an observant tone, even as she scawfed him once more.

"Now you're soundin' like Rachel, and even she's actin' like a hypocrite", she replied, her tone of disbelief a perfect match for her vicious looking emerald eyes.

"Yeah, but you sound like you're hiding stuff too", he said rather honestly.

And with such simple words did the young Irish girl find her eyes widen with shock, her mind beginning to flash towards past images as she felt herself be overcome with shock. Images of a determined Rachel off to play saviour, images of her guilty conscious towards the secret of the Recommissioning Module, images of a crusty old woman in her own clothing terrorizing and shaping the happy-go-lucky boy seen before her. These flashes, they made her shake, they painted her face with fear. In fact, they even made her speak once more.

"R-Right...I should probably get going...See ya'", she replied as she began to head for the door, her shaky tone enough to catch the attention of a now concerned looking Hoagie.

"Hey, Numbuh 86, wait up", he cried out, his tone now clear with panic as he chased after her.

Yet clearly her slim legs were in better shape than his as she quickly made her way out the front entrance and back to her shuttle. Though unbeknownst to her did she hear a cry in the distance, a surprise to her as she turned to face her cohort Hoagie; concern clear upon his face as he ran towards her. Sure, he had to catch his breath upon catching up to her, but none the less did his face detail concern, even with those goggles covering his baby blue eyes.

"What do you want", she asked in her usual tough tone, attempting to mask her shakiness from seconds previous.

"I just wanted to ask if you're going to be okay", he asked in a concerned tone, one which made her raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What does it matter to you", she asked, her tone the same as her previous sentence.

"Well, call me an old softie, but I just can't help to see a girl in despair", he replied, his tone genuine if not mildly suave.

It was the type of sentence to make her eyes widen in realization, it even made her blush in fact. But of course, the Irish redhead could only feel her pride overtake her once more before clearing her throat.

"Yeah, as if any girl would be stupid enough te' fall fer' that one", she replied, her mean-spirited tone intact once more despite the clear shade of light pink now emitting from her cheeks.

Slowly but surely did she walk back to her ship, yet the embarrassed look of arrogance remain as clear as day upon her freckled face even as she entered the cockpit. After safely buckling in, her last glimpse of Hoagie caught him waving at her, all the while giving her a smile. True, such a smile did feel comforting. But never once did her pride fade as the ship finally began its course back to the radiant moon in the sky. Unbeknownst to her however, such a lift off was what currently fuelled the smile clear upon the chubby boy's face.

"She'll be fine", Hoagie said in a tone of confidence, one which seemed to slowly fade into slightly saddened yet concerned expression. "I wish I could say the same for Numbuh 1 though."

End chap.6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Piercing Joy

That damn ticking clock; never once did it ring a different chime, nor hum a different tune, just the same one repeating itself in an endless loop every sixty minutes. In retrospect, it seemed but a mild irritation which remained no one's responsibility, though never once did it appear to cause Patton unrest as his face indicated. Instead, he merely sat atop the comfy lounge chair Global Command, though his face indicated a disinterest in pastrami sandwiches. Yet that proved only a mild hinderence compared to what his eyes indicated; they read of sadness, of regret, of a lost puppy uncertain of where its place was in this world.

"Patton", asked a sweet, familiar voice which startled him, though one quick glance and his face became a mix of joy and shock upon seeing his friend standing before him, confusion clear upon her face while a small soda can lay clear in her grasp.

"Rachel, hi", replied Patton, his tone one of nervous unrest while he cheeks blushed red with embarrassment.

"Hi...Do you mind if I sit with you", she asked, her own nervous yet calm sounding tone enough to guarantee an immediate response from her equally nervous friend.

"Oh Rachel, you give me too much credit; of course I mind if you sit", he tried to respond sarcastically, yet the nervous tone stuck all the way through, giving her reason to smile as she took her seat beside him.

For just one moment, all was silent for them. Their faces were turned away from one another, their cheeks remained ever so lightly brushed with rose tinted blush while a nervous tint remained engraved in their respective eyes. It was only upon Rachel's sudden clearing of her throat did she turn to face her dear friend once more.

"So, I take it you're on lunch break", she proceeded to ask him rather calmly as he turned to face her as well.

"Yeah, but I'm getting pretty sick of pastrami every other day", the boy replied rather casually, that is before he raised an eyebrow to his blonde friend. "Say, how come you don't have a lunch?"

"Oh, I already ate", she humbly replied.

"Let me guess; meatball sandwich", the raven haired boy asked in a rather cocky fashion, feeling his confidence resurface the instant she sent a devious smirk his way.

"How did you guess", the young blonde asked rather deviously as she took a sip of her soda, yet only concern became evident upon the young boy's face as he witnessed her swig gulp after gulp.

Though once she finally resurfaced for a breath of fresh air did confusion become rather evident in both her chocolate eyes, even her delicate face.

"Is something wrong", she asked rather innocently.

"Well, call me stupid, but I don't think I've ever seen you swig so much coke in one sitting", he explained to his best intention.

"True, but then again, this is my third one today", the young girl explained in a rather casual manner, not that it did much to enlighten the young boy.

"Uh, don't you think you should cut back a little then", he asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"What? You don't think I can control my drinking", she asked him in a slightly stern tone.

"Well, not to sound paranoid, but I 'd think twice about slurring your mouth off at an important meeting", the young boy replied in a cocky manner, one that could only muster a smile from his friend's stern face.

"I appreciate your concern Patton, but I assure you that I'm capable of holding my soda", the young girl calmly explained, taking another swig of her coke as she did so.

"I wouldn't say that. Remember the time Chad betrayed us? You were so stressed out, you drank yourself silly enough

that I had to take you home that night", he asked, his cocky vibrato clear in both his face and his tone as he crossed his arms, despite the minor affect it had upon his blonde friend.

"True, but even you have your off days. Remember last year's Christmas Eve party", she asked, her tone and expression a mere duplicate of his own as she too crossed her arms, watching his cocky expression decimate in a mere matter of seconds.

"Okay, fine...", he began in an embarrassed tone. "But, if you do have any problems, just let me know okay", he finished, his determined words enough to make the young blonde blush a light shade of pink.

"That's very sweet of you Patton, but you really don't have to do that...", the young girl explained, attempting to cover her touched tone with calm integrity even as he smiled towards her.

"Yeah, but...I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you", the young boy explained.

Such words; they were the kind of words to make her turn the other cheek, even as a sweet smile lay permanent upon her lovely face. In fact, they were even the kind to make him turn the other cheek in embarrassment, still flattered however that she took such honest words seriously.

In truth, a perfect moment for reflection. Yet unfortunate for them that such a moment could be interrupted by a passing pair of 44 twins Pete and Peter. Their mere presence proved true enough to snap both from their entranced state, yet their passing conversation is what intrigued them; the mention of the ZERO incident. Though truthfully, it was the type of topic to induce nervous laughter from both of them before they fell silent once more. Silent that is, until the still nervous looking Rachel spoke up.

"So...how have you been coping", Rachel asked, her nervous tone covered well by her genuine yet calm sounding concern.

"Not well", Patton replied rather bluntly as his answer made her sigh.

"Well, I guess that puts us in the same boat", the young blonde replied, her blunt tone enough to catch the attention of her upset looking friend.

"What", he asked in a rather curious manner.

"Oh, nothing important", she assured him. "Anyway, you seem to be handling your situation pretty well."

"Yeah, but it still lingers in the back of my mind...I don't know, it's just like a bad nightmare that just won't go away...", the young boy explained, his regret filled tone ever prevalent as his face suggested that same emotion.

Yet ever so touched was he to find the soft hand of his beloved friend upon his gloved one, enough to find his face turning to meet her concerned looking chocolate eyes, even enough to find himself blushing ever so slightly at her deep concern.

"Would you like to talk about it?...It might put your mind at ease", the young blonde asked, her tone was sweet yet concerned, and her words rang of sincerity.

Yet unaware was she that such sincere words could only muster cringe worthy shock upon his handsome face, shock he seemed desperate to cover-up as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sorry, but...I don't think that would be a good idea Rachel", he explained.

"Why not", she asked in confusion, even as she watched a deep sigh escape his breath.

"Because you wouldn't understand", the young boy replied, his words enough to make her raise an eyebrow even as he stood up from the couch.

"What wouldn't I understand", Rachel asked, her tone ever more stern this time as she too sat up from the couch.

"Look, I just think you'd be better off not knowing what's on my mind", he explained, raising his voice as he felt his patience reaching its limit.

"Well what are you afraid of Patton? You can't honestly believe I'd be so quick to judge", the young girl asked as she too felt her voice beginning to rise in frustration.

"That depends; you think I'd be this desperate to hide it if I didn't know you", the young boy asked in a rather blunt tone as he watched her face turn from surprise to one of controlled frustration.

"You can't predict everything on my mind", she replied, her tone one of clear frustration.

"I could make an educated guess", he replied in his tone of blunt frustration.

"Really? Then I suppose you know that I'm currently not seeing eye to eye with Fanny? Do you know that I wish I had other matters to attend to besides paperwork? Do you know that as far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to feel ashamed over", the young Supreme Leader said as her voice began to rise into one of anger.

For a moment, her stern yet angered integrity seemed enough to allow the young boy's expression to waver. Unfortunately, it could only last so long before he found the courage to shake off such a nervous hesitation.

"Yeah, well I...I doubt you'd think that", he replied in frustration, turning to face the doorway as he did so.

Yet even as she witness him walk towards the door, the only reaction it could garner from her was a small sigh as she put her hand to her forehead, the immediately after did she begin to follow in his direction.

"I don't understand; why would you mention an issue you have no intention of elaborating on", Rachel asked, her stern yet frustrated tone enough to make her friend sigh in frustration as he turned to face her once more.

"Well how was I suppose to know you'd start prying", Patton asked, his tone of frustration further outlined by his expression.

"Was there any doubt I wouldn't", she asked him, her frustration ever prevalent in both her expression and her tone as she crossed her arms, something her raven haired friend took note of.

"Patton, I can't comprehend why you're acting this way, but you need to remember that your burdens don't trump ours. We're all in the same boat as you, we all memories we regret, actions, even thoughts we regret", the young Supreme Leader attempted to sternly explain, even as her words were met by his unwavering stern expression.

"Do you know that for sure", he asked her rather sternly, throwing her off guard momentarily before she regained her stern composure.

"No", the young girl sternly yet calmly replied.

"Then don't act like you do", he replied in a stern yet blunt tone, only to feel himself sigh upon seeing her stern expression threaten to blossom into anger.

"Look Rachel, I...It goes beyond honour or even a bad memory... I'm just not sure if you're ready to hear what I have to say...", the raven haired boy explained.

And as he did, his tone became soothing, his blunt mouth line transformed into a saddened frown, even his black eyes softened slightly while maintained their frustrated glisten. In truth, it was enough to soften the young blonde's stern expression into one of genuine concern as it had been prior. It remained ever so, even as she watched him turn to face the doorway once more.

"Well, I apologize for prying when it wasn't necessary, but I only did so because I care", she explained, her tone a mixture of stern yet genuine sounding concern.

"Yeah, well don't even bother", he replied rather coldly, unaware of the hurtful expression upon her delicate face before it hardened into a stern expression once more.

"Very well then...I'll see you around Patton...Come and chat with me when you decide to act your age", she sternly replied as she made her way passed him.

Quickly, she made her way towards the doorway, her face stern yet clear with anger. Yet, unaware was she to the necessary mental smack the young Drill Sergeant delivered to his regretful looking face.

It appeared all too quiet, even all too dim within the confounds of Rachel's busy office. Everywhere one looked, it seemed cloaked in shadows, the only visible light source available a small desk lamp strong enough to illuminate the paperwork laying in front of the young Supreme Leader. Yet a solitary glance at her, and it appeared believable that her mind seemed torn between the occupation paperwork, and a secondary matter entirely as her frustrated chocolate eyes depicted.

"Why must you be so stubborn Patton", she asked herself in thought as her chocolate eyes remained ever so upon the sheet of paper staring her down.

"Don't you realize that I'm suffering too?...Don't you realize that I...that I..."

Yet, she seemed at such a lost to finish her thought. Though quite clear was the sorrow that slowly glossed over her chocolate eyes, the subtle drooping of her head as her hand reached over to her heart, even clenching at it momentarily. Though quick was she to dismiss such a state with a remedial sigh, and a slow collapse into her chair. All she required was a moment of tranquillity she told herself, allowing her eyes to remain shut as she felt herself carried away by the blissful silence titled nothing.

She felt so calm, so peaceful, enough that remained unaware of Patton's presence outside her door minutes later. True, his face depicted a nervous expression, even allowing a quick gulp to slither down his throat. Though eventually did he find the courage to knock upon the door, unfortunate for him though he received no immediate answer.

"Rachel...", he asked though received no answer, giving him reason to knock once more. "Rachel...", he asked again, raising an eyebrow when no answer came once more. It was only shortly after did he finally have any sense to let himself into her office, admittedly nervous by his unwarranted welcome.

"Look, Rachel, I just wanted to apologize for earlier...I didn't mean to upset you, it's just-"

Though one look upon the young girl, and he could only feel surprised upon her current state. There she lye in wake; her body was leaned up against her comfy office chair, her head lay off to the side, her arms remained crossed over another, even her mouth was opened ever so slightly to allow her passage of oxygen. She seemed at peace, lost within the realms of her own tranquillity. And truthfully, it seemed enough to soften the young boy's face into a warm smile as he made his way towards her, even placing a strand of hair away from her peaceful face before feeling himself become entrance by such sleeping elegance.

"Well, you certainly look peaceful, don't you...", he asked the sleeping girl, his tone a dreamy whisper as he felt himself falling deeper into such peaceful bliss the more he glanced at her.

Though eventually, he could feel reality beginning to settle in as his mind reminded him of the responsibilities he held today on his own base. Though ever prevalent was his dreamy state as he he kept his entranced eyes upon his beloved friend, caressing her soft cheek ever so delicately before leaving an inevitable kiss mark upon it.

"Sweet dream my love...", the young boy replied in a dreamy whisper, his smile ever prevalent as he then made his way for the door. Though blissfully unaware was he of her quiet murmuring, that is before she spoke.

"Patton...", replied the young blonde in a groggy yet sleepy tone, catching his surprised attention as he turned around to face her once more in complete silence.

A quick nervous "nah" however, was all it took to forget the incident as he made his way out of her peaceful environment.

End chap.7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Facades

The clock chimed 11:30 on the sunny villa known as Gallagher fishing resort; Mount Fishy Lake. And yet, such beauty the clock had reason to shine upon, for not only did the villa include such lush greenery and such steep mountains, not only did a tiny yet tranquil town rest within the mountain's crevice, it also had quite possibly the clearest lake one could find within the state of Virginia herself. Though one might never guess that with the attitude Alex took on the moment she leapt from the tiny Uno family car, her breath appeared hoarse and whispery, her eyes were wide shut, and expression made it appear as though she had undertaken a great ordeal in such short time.

"Land! Oh, sweet land! Oh, how I'd forgotten your sweet scent, your lush grass, your wide, open range of elbow space! Oh, I am not worthy", Alex remarked, speaking as though she were breathing her dying breath.

"So, I guess an hour is like an eternity for you", replied the sarcastic sounding Nigel as he watched his mutant friend deliver a frightening death glare.

"Hey, you try having limited elbow space; I guarantee you'd be going ape within five minutes too", she replied in a rather annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but not everybody's as claustrophobic as you girl", the spunky Abigail retorted, her amused laugh enough to make the curly haired girl pout in mild anger.

Though somehow, the sound of Kuki's grumbling stomach was enough to grab her attention once more, transforming it from pouty anger to curiosity within a milo-second.

"I'm hungry", Kuki replied in a mild whiny tone, clutching her growling stomach as she did.

"I know Kuki, but I doubt dad will stop for a quick picnic lunch", the British bald boy replied in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Ah, don't about it Boss; Numbuh 5'll treat em' ta' lunch", replied the spunky black girl, her words catching the surprised attention of her mutant friend.

"Oh, you really don't have to do that Abby-sama", she replied, attempting to make her panic sound calm and natural.

"But-", the little Asian girl pipped up before feeling a firm hand smack across her mouth, not that it ceased her from attempting to speak her muffled thoughts however.

"Oh relax girl, it's no big deal. Besides, need I remind you what happens when you two start whinin' fo' food", the motherly girl asked a somewhat stern yet spunky tone.

"Well, no but...Really! Oh, arigato Abby-sama", the mutant brunette happily decreed as she glomped her friend in a tight hug, surprising her friend even as she felt her head being stroked tenderly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now come on you two, let's get goin' before the lunch crowd gets there", she explained as she heard the sounds of joyful hoorays emitting from her friends mouths.

Though a quick yet devious looking glance back was enough to unsettled the nerves of her already intense looking boss.

"Good luck, Nigel", the spunky African American replied, her words enough to rattle a small sigh from the bald boy.

"Thanks Abby", Nigel replied, a shy yet obvious smile clear upon his face despite his awkward sounding tone.

Truthfully, his answer proved vital enough for the spunky black girl as she went her way, a small smile present upon her face as she did so. Though one quick glance from behind the bald boy, and already could he feel his cynicism starting to slowly kick into his system, as evidenced by his angry looking eyes and firm mouth line. There stood his father, giving his uncle a helping hand. Yet despite the kindness emitting in Monty's eyes, Ben's expression gave off more of a grumpy vibe than he normally showcased even in his Father guise.

"Monty, do I have to go through with this", asked Ben, his tone almost whiny as noticed by his curious nephew.

"Now, now Ben, you were the one who insisted on this male bonding time", the jolly old man cheerfully replied as he remained oblivious to the regretful look upon his brother's face.

"Yeah, but I how was I suppose to know you had fishing in mind", he replied in a rather regretful manner.

"You're not a pro-fisher I take it", his young nephew asked in deep curiosity.

"Is he not a pro-fisher? Why I remember the time you failed to catch that giant catfish, oh pappie had a field day with you", he replied with a jolly old laugh, oblivious to his brother's irritated face as he'd been previously.

"Well, it appears you're the family black sheep in more ways than one", the British bald boy replied, a smirk to match his sarcastic tone his irritated uncle noticed.

"So, you're going with the deadpan snarker approach I see", he asked in a rather blunt tone.

"Was there any other option with you", his nephew asked in a rather nasty tone, one his father did not take lightly to.

"Nigel, you are not to use that type of language with your uncle", Monty said as his tone sudden became stern.

"But dad-"

"No buts Nigel! Your uncle is a guest, so it is only fair that we treat him like one, am I right", he asked his son, his expression returning to it's normally cheery smile as he watched the bald boy sigh in defeat.

"Good...Alright then, let's get a move on", Monty replied rather gleefully, yet once more, he was oblivious to the subtle yet noticeable glares the bald boy and dorky looking man gave one another, even as they joined the chubby old man on his walk.

Bright, refurbished, refreshed even. That's exactly the kind of feeling Wally could feel emitting from himself as he jumped out of the small car, a small yawn to go along with the subtle eye rub he gave to his left eye. Yet surprise came over him as a quick glance to the left, even a quick glance to the right could only transform his surprised face into one of annoyance, even anger.

"Hey! Where the crud his everybody" Wally shouted allowed, even though no one could answer save for his own reverb.

To some, there is a comforting feel associated with a glowing noon sun. Perhaps it's how it's radiant rays glisten upon the sparkling lake water, perhaps it's how they seem to create unanimous patterns of light and dark throughout the forest tops, or perhaps it was because it made the world around them feel as though all was at peace in the world. Though honestly, one could only hope to interpret that given Wally's expression.

Written upon face, one could decipher anger, irritation even. Though in all fairness, that wasn't surprising given his recent situation; sitting alone upon a dock, staring at the tiny bob floating in the water as his mind began to run through the possible words he could say to his friends upon reuniting with them once more. Yet quick was he to forget the moment he saw that hook take a dip, almost instantly did his face light up with optimism, prompting him to reel in whatever he'd caught.

For almost two minutes did he wrestle with whatever had caught his line, but such luck for him. For the instant he tugged that string with all his might did the thin line give way, setting his pray free as his face immediately sank into one of great irritation.

"Ah crud! Stupid fish wire", Wally angrily stated, irritation clear in his mumbled words as he searched for yet another wire.

"Here you go", replied a familiar, innocent tone as they held out a wire to the unsuspecting Aussie.

"Oh, thanks Kuki", the short Aussie replied rather casually, only to find himself doing a double take upon hearing his own words. And sure enough, his initial reaction proved correct. "Kuki!"

"Hi Wally", Kuki cheerfully replied as she waved to her surprised looking friend.

"What are you doing here", he asked her.

"Well, fishing just sounds like it's lots of fun-"

"No, I mean what are doing here", the short blonde asked her, feeling his irritation rise with every passing second.

"Oh, well I got worried when you didn't show up for lunch. So I thought "Where's Wally?", and here you are", she replied in a ditzy, yet genuine tone despite him staring at her in disbelief.

"Was one of those places the car", Wally asked as he began to thread his fishing rod.

"Oh, I never thought to check there", the little Asian girl replied in revelation, oblivious to the eye rolling she was receiving from her short friend. "Wait, you were in the care this whole time?"

"Yeah, and with my luck, I probably would've "sufimated" to death before wakin' up to open the door", he replied in a tone of mild anger, continuing to thread his rod even as the little girl's face ballooned with genuine guilt.

"Oh, I'm sorry Wally", Kuki replied in a rather apologetic manner, her tone rather high and squeaky, as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, well you should be; it's your fault for borin' me ta' death with those stupid Rainbow Monkey stories", the short Aussie replied , completing his threading despite the angered look his Asian friend was sending his way.

"My stories are not stupid", she retorted in a rather defensive manner.

"Oh please, I'd rather watch The Room than listen to you go on about "who's cuter? Mrs. Mary Poppins Rainbow Monkey? Or I Spy Rainbow Monkey?" ", he replied, his mocking tone enough to curl her sweet face into one of anger.

"Well, I guess some people just can't appreciate good storytelling", the little Asian girl replied in a much sassier tone, only to hear the sounds of the small Aussie mimicking her before throwing his hook into the vast lake once more.

It took her awhile, but sure enough was she to follow suit in throwing her own hook into the vast lake. Inevitably, the only thing that could follow such a conversation was silence, a silence which only had merely seconds to last before the little Asian girl opened her mouth to speak once more.

"So...do you want to talk", asked the calm yet confident sounding Kuki.

"What's there to talk about? Besides, isn't that more of a "girl thing", Wally asked as he spoke his last words in a mocking tone.

"Well, there's nothing that says I'm not allowed to ask out of concern-"

"Concern", he asked, his tone suspicious despite the lovely smile that remained plastered upon her sweet face.

"Yeah, because you look grumpier than usual", she said. Yet such innocent words could only send shivers down his spine as he cringed in fear at such words.

"What makes you think that", the short blonde asked, his tone nervous, why he even laughed a little.

"Well, you're not exactly subtle with how you feel", she explained, reverting to a rather sassy tone once more.

And sure enough, that reassuring look in her violet eyes was all it took before a final sigh escaped his mouth before it reverted to a burrowing frown. Truthfully, there was no possible way of walking away from this now.

"I just...I just feel bad about what happened", explained the disgruntled looking Aussie, his tone calm despite the regret seeping through it.

"Oh, it's okay Wally", Kuki explained. "I mean, even I've forgotten important dates."

"No, not that", he replied as his tone switched to one of mild annoyance before reverting to it's calmer tone.

I mean...I can't believe I acted like such a chicken. I should have just told myself they couldn't scare me, but I didn't."

"You shouldn't feel ashamed of that, it's only natural to feel fear when we don't know what will happened", she tried to explain, completely oblivious to the irritation upon his face growing tighter with every second.

"But we we're given a mission and I FAILED; I let my feelings get the better of me and look where it got us", the short blonde explained to the surprised Asian girl, her violet only able to communicate a shadow of regret as she turned away from his angered expression. "Who am I kiddin' though, you wouldn't understand."

"I understand", she quietly replied, her words enough to send shock pulsing through the boy's system as he turned to face her once more.

"What", he asked, his tone clear with confusion despite its squeakiness. "Oh come on Kuki, I kept freakin' out and you kept your pretty little smile on like nothin' happened."

"Yeah, but sometime's that's all I can do...", the little girl quietly replied, her quiet tone, even her violet eyes proved enough to leave her short friend at a loss for words.

"I mean, even I get scared sometimes...In fact, I was actually pretty scared we weren't going to be successful on that mission...But then I always remember "if I just put a smile on, then I'm sure everything will work out alright!. Maybe it doesn't work all the time, but at least I'll know I did all I could do to keep my spirits up..."

Her words; they rang of such calm, yet such sorrowful vocal tone. Her words; they appeared to be the type to rip apart even the grumpiest of hearts in two. Or perhaps, maybe such a reaction seemed native only to Wally as his gaze remained ever focused on her. His mouth pouting, his body remained ever still, even his emerald eyes seemed clouded by sadness as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kuki...I had no idea", Wally explained, his tone regretful, even as he put his rough hand upon her sleeve covered one. Though surprised by such a gesture, all she could do was give him a small smile before speaking once more.

"Well...it's not like I told anyone", Kuki explained in a mildly hearty tone.

"No but...well...I'm glad you did...", he managed to get out, a small smile on his face visible to the smiling Asian girl.

"So...you're glad we had this talk...", she asked him rather calmly.

"Yeah...I am", he responded in a rather calm manner as his smile remained ever present upon his face.

For a moment, all seemed quiet amongst the two young friends. They felt relaxed, comfortable even in their moment of blissful eternity. Or perhaps, they would have if Kuki had not opened her mouth to speak once more.

"Wally...can I ask you something", she asked in a calm yet curious manner.

"Sure...What is it", he asked, his tone a bit more suspicious than curious at this point.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I wanted to know...do you think that kiss between us counts", she finally asked, her tone bright with cheeriness and optimism.

Yet little did she know that such a question was enough to send shivers down her blonde's friends spine, why he even blushed a little as he appeared at loss for an answer.

"What", he asked, or rather screeched given his sudden reaction.

"I'm asking you; do you think that kiss we had counts", she asked in a more cheery mood than previously.

"Count as what", he asked in a rather angry tone.

"Oh come on Wally, the masquerade is over; the hand gestures, the rescuing, the sudden bursts of confessions. You can't tell me that you don't have something you want to say to me", the little Asian girl remarked in a rather sassy manner, despite the look of disbelief her friend was giving her.

"So? You've done the same for me", the short Aussie replied in a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah, but not on a regular basis", she replied in a flirtatious manner, watching as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and his mind desperate to search for his next response.

"Okay, fine. So what though, it's not like I'd kiss you anywhere else", Wally replied, his tone a desperate attempt to prove his assurance even as he crossed his arms.

"But you agreed to kiss me", Kuki flirtatiously reminded him.

"That's only cause you made me", he angrily reminded her.

"That's not what your eyes said", she replied, her tone, even her violet invoked flirtation.

Her words; they were enough to stain his cheeks with rosy red colouring, even send surprise shivering through his spine. Her words; they were enough to stain his expression with surprise, even paint his emerald eyes with surprise as he desperately searched for his next response. Though it took several seconds, his brain began to finally compute once more as he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Screw this, I'm gettin' a drink", Wally shouted rather angrily, taking his leave from the dock before he stopped to turn and face her once more. "Do you want anythin'!"

"Well, I could go for a Dr. Pepper", she calmly replied.

"One Dr. Pepper", the short Aussie angrily remarked as he took his leave once more. Yet despite the obvious touch of angered embarrassment clear upon grumpy looking face, he remained oblivious to the little Asian girl's chuckle as she watched him take his leave towards the concession stand.

"Two-Seventy-Three's right, he really is a tsundere", Kuki sassily remarked as she threw her hook into the lake, humming a little tune to herself as if not a care in the word existed at this moment in time.

End chap. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Guilt Too Deep for Words

Indeed, the two thirty sun shawn upon the underwater Arctic Base, grazing it with its luscious beams despite the lack of light from below the icy surface. Truthfully, one almost say it appeared tranquil in its lack of surface concerns. Yet a quick glance inside, and one knew such thinking proved far from the truth. Inside the many walls of the base stood a group of young cadets, their faces screamed of nervous impatience. Though in essence, it was not hard to see why as Patton took his pace of silence directly towards this small group. His eyes remained ever intent with stern integrity, and his drill stick remain ever present behind his back, though it only took so long before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"So Cadets Next Door...you all probably think you've done pretty well on your 45th training simulation...",said Patton, his tone loud yet stern as he never once ceased his pacing. "Probably think you'll go home, patting yourself on the back while topping it off with a nice slice of apple pie."

"Yes" replied the small voice of a young cadet, one that could only usher in a stern yet angered look from his instructor.

"Oh, you find that funny, huh maggot? Well then, maybe you'll all be happy to know that your simulation proved to be a dud. As of 10:30 tomorrow morning, you'll be taking a redo of the simulation...All of you", the young Drill Sergeant sternly explained, a hint of cockiness in his voice as he did so.

"What", cried the cadets in perfect unison.

"But we did our best Sir", said a concerned sounding blonde cadet, even though his words did nothing to shake his stern looking superior.

"Best doesn't always equal successful cadet; if you want any further proof of that, look at Cadet Darwin's major screw-up today", he explained rather sternly.

"But how was I suppose to know that eating virtual doughnuts wasn't part of the simulation", asked the freckle ridden boy, mild regret clear in his tone as he did so.

"That's still no excuse cadet", the raven haired boy screamed, sending shivers down the boy's spine as he did so.

"Sir, I know we're suppose to be trying our best here, but I think that you're forgetting that it's just a test run. Besides, we can always try better next time", replied a young girl strangely reminiscent of Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

Though quick was she to startle the moment she saw the drill stick reach inches away from her nose, a quick glance up could only reveal then a stern, almost angry looking Patton standing in front of her.

"Sloppy...senile...corrupt...You keep thinking like and you go very far cadet. I've warned you all before that being a Kids Next Door operative is serious business, so either you're in, or you get left behind", the young boy explained, his eyes the perfect level of stern integrity to match his voice.

"Yeah, but isn't having fun part of the job", asked a auburn haired cadet, his words clearly making an angry impression upon the raven haired boy as he went to speak.

" Not when kids lives are at stake", replied the angered looking Patton, now standing tall before the tiny cadet who dare question his authority.

"But that doesn't mean we need to pretend like we can't have some fun every once in awhile", the cadet replied back, his own stern outlook was proved not a sight Patton wished to see currently.

"That doesn't matter, sometimes you need to take thing seriously if you want to ensure that safety of other children. It's an unfortunate priority", the raven haired boy explained, feeling his anger rise with every word he spoke.

"Well I guess you're all about that priority", the cadet spoke rather sternly as he watched his superior's black eyes widen in shock for a mere second.

Such words would only prove to fuel his budding anger, such words could only prove to clench his hands into fists, even tense his face into one of rage and irritation. Yet sooner than never did he find himself being pulled back into the sanctity of reality as the clock chimed 2:35, allowing for him to inhale a deep breath before commencing to stare at his cadets in stern integrity once more.

"Fine; cadets, you are to report back in here in 10 hundred hours tomorrow morning. Until then, you're dismissed", he said with stern integrity as he watched his cadets take their leave.

Yet from behind the closed door appeared Jeffery, a paranoid look on his face as he clumsily made his way through the sea if cadets. Yet quickly did his face become one of concern the instant his friend came into view; he looked shameful, as if he were regretful of his own actions.

"Well, that certainly went well", said the calm sounding Patton as he and Jeffery walked towards his office nearly five minutes later.

"Yeah, those cadets certainly came out even less witless, and all in under two hours", Jeffery replied, his tone rather sarcastic if not displeased.

"Enough with the sarcasm; if we're going to build a strong future, we have to roughen them up a bit", the raven haired calmly yet sternly explained.

"Yeah, but you seem to be forgetting something; there's being harsh and...well...just being demanding", the blue eyed boy explained rather hesitantly.

"And judging by today's simulation, I'd say that I've handled that balance well", he replied, much to the disbelief of his friend.

"You threatened a cadet with 100 laps around he base and back if he didn't complete the simulation on time", the auburn haired cried out in disbelief.

"Oh come on Jeff, he had it coming", the raven haired boy replied in disbelief as he opened the door to his office.

"So increasing the lap rate is mentally suitable now", the blue eyed boy asked, his curiosity ever present as he reached for the container of hot chocolate sitting atop his friend's desk.

"Standard procedure; I have no choice but to go tougher on those kids", the young boy explained as he sat himself atop one of the comfy beanbag chairs. "They go soft, I get tougher, it's only natural."

"Fine, I'm just saying it's not your natural style", he explained to his friend as he poured himself a cup of the delicious hot chocolate.

"Yeah...", the raven haired boy replied in a whispery tone.

Though no sooner had he spoken those words did his eyes glaze over, a shadow of regret ever so present in those blacks orbs despite keeping such poised contact upon his gloved hands. Yet such regret did not go unnoticed by the blue eyed boy, feeling his own feelings of concern overtake him even as he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, how did things go on your break", Jeffery asked rather casually, immediately catching the attention of his spiky haired friend.

"Ah, it went okay...I ran into Rachel", Patton began, his tone a desperate attempt to sound calm yet casual.

"Oh, that sounds like it went okay", the blue eyed boy casually remarked.

"Oh yeah, it went great. That is until I shot you mouth off and pissed her off", the young boy replied as he attempted to constrain his own anger, catching his friends attention in the process.

"Again? Oh no, you didn't tell her about-"

"No", his raven haired friend angrily retorted, making him jump ever so slightly.

"Okay, just asking...So, what did happen", he calmly asked as he watched his friends forehead collide with his  
>threaded hands, even hearing a small sigh escape his throat.<p>

"The whole "Zero" incident came up...She wanted to me to talk about it and I just didn't want to...I just...I didn't handle it as well as I should have, you know", the raven haired boy explained, his whispery tone enough to explain his current state of mind.

"But she was questioning you out of concern", asked the curious Jeffery.

"Is it that obvious", his friend replied in a blunt tone.

"So then why would that bother you", he asked as a moment of silence overtook the room, one which could only last for so long before being interrupted by a deep yet regretful sigh.

"I can't do it Jeff...I just can't...Every time I see her sweet smile now, it feels like someone's tabbing a hole in my heart", Patton explained, his tone clearly whispery if not painful sounding.

"Because of what happened with Grandfather...", the blue eyed boy asked, yet received no definite answer; all he received was a silent hanging head.

"I wish you could learn to let it go", his friend replied with concern, even as young Drill Sergeant turned to face him.

"Oh, so you're saying that I should just forget that I damned myself, my cadets and my leader", he asked, his tone angry, almost offensive in tone.

"I never said that, all I meant is that you need to accept it and move on", he explained in an exasperated tone.

"Oh come on, you know it's not that simple", the young boy replied in disbelief.

"Oh fine, fight it all you want. But just know that at some point, you're going to have to accept it. At some point, you're going to have to tell her", the blue eyed boy sternly remarked.

Yet, the only only reply he could receive from his friend turned out to be a deep sigh before he began to stare at his gloves once more.

"It's not that simple Jeff...She'd understand the feeling of losing honour...but I don't think she'd be prepared for what I'd have to say...", Patton began in a whispery tone, feeling nervous at the thought of his beloved friend's smile never to graze him again.

"Well, why don't you just confront her", Jeffery asked, surprising his mopey looking friend as he looked up to stare and gaze at his smiling face.

"Oh Jeff, I don't know; it sounds too risky", the young boy explained, his nervous tone evident as he brushed off such a thought with ease.

"Oh, come on; you won't know until you try", the blue eyed boy confidently remarked.

"That's just the problem", the raven haired boy explained rather bluntly.

"Ah, nonsense. Now, get a move on, you haven't been proactive all day", the auburn haired boy happily remarked as he pulled his raven haired friend off his seat and onto his feet before forcibly walking him towards the door.

"I'm allowed to not be proactive once in awhile", he remarked in a rather annoyed tone as desperately tried to fight off his friend's hold, but to no such avail.

"Not on my watch, you're not", he happily remarked as he continued to push his friend towards the door.

"But what about those documents I need to sign", he asked.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of them", the blue eyed boy happily remarked, much to the surprise and disbelief of his raven haired friend.

"Do you remember the last time you tried to forge someone's signature", the young boy asked in curiosity, watching his friend's smile fade as it was replaced by a blank stare.

"Oh yeah...Well, I'm sure Numbuh 362 won't notice", he confidently remarked, that is before having shivers run down his spine the moment witnessed the death glare Patton was currently giving him.

"Right...Well, good luck", Jeffery cheerfully remarked as he shoved his friend out of his office and into the corridor.

"But-"

Was all the time he was given to speak before watching the door slam in his face, allowing for his expression to turn blunt before releasing a deep sigh. Yet such a scowl could only last so long before he found his friends words reverberating in his head. They seemed so confident, so uplifting, it was even enough to make him smile.

"Ah, what the hell", the raven haired boy remarked rather casually, a smile on his face and gloved hands buried in his pockets as he made his way towards the docking bay once more.

End chap.9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Suppression

Upon her hazel eyes opening, the only object which stood in her sight line was a lone white door. With zero hesitation, she made it her priority to open that door, only to discover another soon after as she did so. Yet the word quit had no ill effect on her, regardless of how many doors she may open. And yet only a minor convenience gave her a sense of panic; the sound of chattered cackling, a cackling she could only ponder about until the final door in her path reveal a choir of familiar villains, their laughter a horrid yet harmonious sound.

And who else to lead the charge but Cree, a smug smile lay ever present upon her beautiful face, a smug smile which she remained confused by. Or at least, she remained ignorant until the dreadlocks teen lifted up a mirror to reveal to her confused looking sister, revealing nearly a spitting image of herself in the mirror. And yet despite such notions, her hazel could only showcase fear as opposed to joy; her hands quivered, her face lost its colour, even her lips began to tremble before she unleashed a blood curdling scream atop the harmonious laughter.

"Doushtano Abby-sama", asked the quiet voice that awoke Abigail from her disturbed slumber, the concerned expression upon Alex's face enough to sooth her before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh, sorry about that girl, Numbuh 5 was just off in dreamland", replied the exhausted Abigail, rubbing her hazel before commencing to put her hands behind her head soon after.

"Still sounded pretty intense though...Oh, was it the one where you go to school in August, and you haven't done your homework and the whole class is laughing at you. And then you stop to realize; I don't EVER go to school in August, and we're not even living in Japan", Alex asked, her concerned tone becoming rather animated in such a short amount of time.

"Ah, somethin' like that", the braided girl casually replied, yet a quick glance at her aura colour revealed to the mutant brunette the true intent of such words.

"Oh, I see...sorry about that", she said in a genuinely apologetic tone.

"Ah don't worry about it girl", she replied casually as her eyes remained ever fixated upon the cloudy sky. " This day just won't go by fast, will it?

"Guess not...I got to say though, it feels kind of relaxing actually", the curly brunette replied in mild enthusiasm.

"Relaxin'", her black friend asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of my days back home in Canada", she explained, her friend observant in her mannerisms in this current state.

"I mean sure, I like goin' on missions as much as the next guy, but...Sometimes a small dollop of nature's beauty is all it takes to remind you the wonders life has to offer...It feels peaceful...tranquil...as if the world has stopped spinning fore a mere moment", the mutant brunette calmly narrated, her words enough to release a small chuckle from her spunky looking friend.

"I swear girl, one of these days you goin' te' end up a poet", the spunky black girl replied, a chuckle ever so present as she spoke, even catching the attention of her embarrassed looking friend.

"Oh, I don't know about that; a poet doesn't really suit me...Oh, but a writer does though, especially an abnormally geeky writer", the young brunette excitedly cited with glee.

Yet blissfully unaware was she of the almost deadpan look upon her wise friend's face, the uncertainty, even the disbelief reflected in her hazel eyes as they remained transfixed on the cloud ridden sky once more.

"Say Alex...you think people change that quickly", asked the curious sounding Abigail as she caught her surprised looking friend off guard.

"Oh...well...I don't know; it's not something that crosses my mind very often", there nervous sounding Alex explained.

"Yeah, but let's say ye' had te'; how much do ye' think a person would change", she asked as she sat herself upon the grassy hill, hugging her legs in the process as she did.

"Well, I can't say I deny it; there are those who grow, and those who don't, the end result is only the mere pre-determination ones actions take", the mutant brunette said in a rather observant tone, blissfully unaware of the dark anger growing upon Abigail's soft face.

"So it's just some means to an end, isn't it", she asked rather darkly, catching the attention of her friend before she heaved a deep sigh in realization.

"You just want this day to be over as much as anyone else, don't you", she asked in a low yet concerned tone before enduring a beat of silence.

"Who wouldn't", the black skinned girl asked rather darkly, her response enough to endure concerned looking puppy dog eyes from her mutant friend before she heaved a heavy sigh once more.

"I wish you wouldn't let this get to you...you did a heroic thing back there...", the mutant girl sincerely replied, prompting anger to swirl inside the spunky girl before she turned to face her friend in anger.

"What are ye' tryin' ta' say girl", she asked rather angrily, prompting suspicion to form upon her friend's freckled face.

"Nothing...all I'm saying is that you did a heroic thing by-"

"Yeah, well don't even bother", the braided beauty angrily dismissed, unaware of the angered look forming upon her friend's face as she did so.

"Look, maybe you don't want to acknowledge it, but I do! Do you know how many people would willingly save their friend first if it meant-"

"Yeah, and look where that got ya'll; you lost it and almost destroyed the Convention Center before goin' ta' hunt down Grandfather, Nigel practically started doubtin' himself, Hoagie didn't know what ta' make of it, and Wally and Kuki-"

"But you can't just hold a gun to your head as if to say "I give up", the important thing is to accept it and move on-"

"Oh right, and I'm sure it's easy fo' you ta' just forget all the crud you meant through", Abigail asked as she turned to face her friend, her angry hazel eyes and expression enough to leave the mutant girl in stunned silence as she proved unable to answer, even as a heavy sigh escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry Alex...It's just hard fo' me...I mean, if I had my way...I would've punched that old geezer...And I couldn't even bring myself ta' do that...I mean...Is that what it feels like to feel superior...", the black beauty asked in a calm yet uncertain tone, the very thought of her cackling sister enough to further tense her rough hands.

Yet, the feel of a soft, almost delicate hand proved enough to surprise the braided beauty as she turned to face her curly haired friend; her eyes misty, even watery as she spoke.

"Don't say that...Please don't say that...", she began as her voice began to heighten, thoroughly absorbing her surprised looking friend's attention.

"The Abby-sama I know is kind...the Abby-sama I know is loyal...the Abby-sama I know always puts her friends first and never hesitates to do the right thing, even if we're the ones who end up hurt in the end...See?... You don't need to hate yourself...You don't need to be afraid of change...

"If anything...I'm the one who should hate myself for...", was all she could say before turning away from her surprised yet seemingly concerned looking friend.

"Oh, come on girl; there's nothin' you need ta' feel ashamed of", the black beauty tried to explain as the mutant girl turned her attention towards her once more.

"But I have a legacy I can never live down; it's bad enough that he almost stole everything I've ever worked so hard for...but to know that that man and I are so similar...", was all the mutant girl could muster as she stared at her shivering hands.

"It just...It just...", was all she could muster before she found her quivering hand smother her face, her body shaking violently as her muffled wailing began.

Truthfully; a sight which carved concern upon the Abigail's face and make her bottom lip quiver. Truthfully; such a sight itself was all it took to bring her to her knees before she caressed her wailing friend into a tight hug.

"Oh, it's gonna be okay girl...It's gonna be okay", the motherly girl said in a tone of attempted calmness, concern ever so laced upon her face as she slowly stroked the back of her wailing friend.

Yet only could her hazel widen as a breath of revelation overcame her; a revelation of character, a revelation of growth and understanding, a revelation that could only paint her once uncertain face with subtle happiness.

"I'm sorry Abby-sama; I just needed to get that off my chest", the young brunette spoke as she wiped her own tears on her sleeve, unaware of the now blissfully happy looking Abigail.

"Ah, it's okay...Besides...Numbuh 5 thinks she just needed a breather too...", the motherly black girl replied, her casual tone enough to calm the nerves of her mutant friend as she felt the girl's aura returning to normal.

Indeed, such sweet revelation could only be followed by a calming silence, one that unfortunately seemed too good to last as the motherly black girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Let's face it though, if I should be feelin' sorry fo' anybody, it'd probably be Numbuh 1", Abigail casually spoke, prompting her mutant friend to witness their bald leader struggling to reel in a stubborn fish.

"Oh yeah, I can only imagine what the hell he's going through right now...I only hope he took my advice", Alex replied, her concern tone quick to morph into bluntness.

"We can only hope", the braided beauty replied in a very similar tone herself.

"Yeah...Still, it's just too bad we can't turn this into a day for good memories", the curly haired girl said rather casually, unaware that such words had sparked a sparkle in Abigail's hazel eyes.

"Wait, say that again", she asked, her enthusiasm surprising her friend in the long run.

"Okay...I said "it's too bad that we can't turn this into a day for good memories"...why", she asked rather suspiciously, even as her friend stared at her with such a perpetual looking smile.

"Alex...yo' genius is showing", the spunky black girl teasingly replied.

"Really?...Wait how", the mutant girl asked in suspicion once more.

"Well it's like ya' said; if he can't think of any good memories, than we'll just bring the good memories ta' him", she replied, her spunk and enthusiasm enough to finally send a signal off to her suspicious looking friend.

"Oh, I get it; we'll throw him a surprise party", she happily remarked. "Wait, won't that cause confusion if his birthday's not for another few months?"

"Ah, we'll cross that bridge when we get there", the Abigail casually stated. "Now, how are we gonna sneak away if we need ta' get back ta' the tree house."

"Makasete", Alex whispered with a wink to her friend, all the while uttering the Japanese phrase for" leave it to me" as she stood on her feet after so long.

"Yo, Nigel-kun", she cheerfully shouted, catching the bald leader's undivided attention almost immediately.

"Two-Seventy-Three, I'm kind of in the middle of something here if you don't mind", Nigel shouted, his frustration ever so clear through his thick British accent.

"Well fine by me, but I think Abby-sama's feeling a little under the weather...In fact to think of it, I think Kuki-chan's feeling the same way as well", she began, talking a mile a minute as her tone changed from arrogant to observant, giving her spunky friend enough time to catch on before she placed her hand to her head.

"Oh yeah...Numbuh 5 ain't feelin' so good", she chimed in, allowing for her leader to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really? How long has this been going on", he asked, suspicion clear in his tone as he did.

"Oh, uh...maybe a few hours or so, you know I can't ever keep track of time when those dizzy spells take over", she casually replied, throwing in a fake cough as she observed his suspicion looking expression.

"Are you really that sick", the bald boy asked, his suspicion ever still lingering in his tone.

"Yes", the duo replied in harmonious unison, their uncertainty ever so ringing in their tones as they patiently awaited his suspicious face to soften. Sure enough, a small sigh was all it took before he opened his mouth once more.

"Alright then. Take care guys", the bald leader replied, his frustrated tone ever present in his tone as he sat back down in the rickety boat once more.

"Yes! Thanks Nigel-kun! See ya later", the mutant girl happily remarked as the duo took their leave, taking caution until they found their leader's ever watchful eye out of reach.

"That was close", Abigail remarked ever bluntly.

"Yeah, no kidding...Well anyway, we got to figure out how to organize this thing; I mean, you and I can be in charge of food, but I don't know what else we can do to keep everyone busy other than decorations", Alex observantly remarked as she talked a mile a minute, her cheery attitude enough to surprise her usually calm friend.

"Well, you certainly perked up in no time", she casually remarked.

"Well of course; after all, organizing a party is half the fun of having a party. Now come on, let's go get Wallabe-kun and Kuki-chan", she cheerfully remarked, surprising the spunky black girl ever more as she took off with her hand in hand.

At first, surprise could only overtake the usually silent Abigail, yet that unexpected dash, the cheerful nature, even the attitude towards such a passion, it couldn't help but make her laugh ever so.

End chap. 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Unravelling Values

_The Kids Next Door is destroyed...The Moon Base belongs to you Grandfather..._

Those words; they were enough to surprise her, frighten her even as she saw them escape her wrinkly lips. Her chest continually tensed, her breath sounded hoarse as panic consumed her. Desperately, she reached out towards the image of the horrid blonde hag, screaming how this wasn't her. Yet her only response proved a malicious cackle from the putrid hag, resulting in a horrid scream before she found herself in a quiet, almost docile room.

Beads of sweat appeared present upon Rachel's horrified expression, her breath proved fast yet slow and cumbersome as her heartbeat began to return to normal capacity. Still though, she managed to find confusion if not comfort in the figures who stood before her; Herbie and Fanny. Their faces appeared ripe with concern even as she continued to stare at them in momentary silence. That is until Herbie opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you okay Sir", Herbie asked his superior even as she remained in her dazed state of confusion.

"What...", asked the dazed sounding Rachel, that is before she regained her sense of surrounding and composure. "Oh, don't worry about me Herbie, I'm quite alright."

"Really; ye' sure about that Sir", Fanny asked, the suspicious look in her emerald eyes enough to convey to Rachel her current thought process.

"Trust me Numbuh 86; my word is often my bond", the young Supreme leader sternly explained to her still suspicious looking subordinate. "Besides, even I've had my fair share of bizarre dreams. In fact, today I recall dreaming that I was being pecked on the cheek by someone."

"Yeah right; sorry Sir, but the chances of that happening would only be 5.7%", the snooty boy began, unaware of the unsettling glare that formed upon his leader's delicate face.

Yet unbeknownst to him, the only sound the Irish girl could hear emitting from his mouth was a resounding "blah, blah, blah", as was ever so potent upon irritated looking face. To put it simply; one minute, Herbie found himself pontificating the scientific facts of science rather snootily as per usual. The next, he found himself being literally booted out of his superior's office, yelping before landing face first into the floor. The Irish felt a sense of accomplishment as she dusted her hands together, a prideful smirk ever present upon her freckled face. Yet one glance at the young blonde's stern glare was enough to wipe the smug smile off her face as it found itself reforming into a nervous stare.

"Was that really necessary", the young girl asked her Irish friend, stern integrity ever so prominent in her tone as she did so.

"Are you kiddin'? I've been waitin' te' do that since cadet graduation", the Irish redhead explained, not that it did much to win her brownie points from the stern looking brown.

"Funny, I thought you were the kind who kept to yourself", she replied, her stern tone ever present even as she she began to glance over her paperwork once more.

"Well, yer' as snippy as ever I see", the Irish girl observed, her deadpan snarker sounding tone enough to catch the angered attention of her blonde friend once more.

"Look; unfortunately, I don't have time to argue which of us is the bigger hypocrite. So I suggest that you kindly return to your post, that way I can continue to overlook these documents", the young blonde replied rather angrily, all the while keeping her stern composure before doing just as she had said she would.

At first, it seemed enough to paint a disbelieving scowl upon the Irish redhead's face. Yet a second glance revealing a trash can containing four, maybe five cans of opened pop allowed her disposition to waver momentarily, reverting to her stubborn grimace before speaking once more.

"Yeah, well...maybe I want te' talk about it now, did that ever cross your mind", the stubborn Irish girl asked as her friends eyes widened in surprise, she even giggled a little at such a response.

"I'm appreciate your sentiment Fanny. But to be honest, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it just yet", she explained,  
>her tone calm yet soothing even as her friends emerald eyes remained ever intact upon the young blonde.<p>

"Well ye' might as well; you've been moppin' about it all day", she bluntly remarked.

"Yeah, but so has everyone else", the young blonde replied ever so calmly as she turned to face the window containing the blue orb they called Earth.

"I can't blame them though...I'm as desperate as any of them to forget that eventful day...To forget that evil smile and that evil laugh...that feeling of the unexpected while raising against the clock...to look in the mirror and see someone who has your face and your voice...", Rachel explained even as her voice became shakier with every breath, causing concern to form upon the freckled Irish girl's face.

"But she's not you Sir...", Fanny began, her tone whispery in its concern.

"But she is...", the young blonde replied, her soft voice remained ever so shaky, even as her eyes never left the empty view of space.

"But ye' were followin' the ideals of a man ye' know ye'd NEVER agree with", the redheaded girl tried to explained, her desperation ever so clear in now stern sounding voice.

"That doesn't change the fact that those words came out of my mouth...or entered my own thoughts...",the young girl replied, the shakiness in her tone ever more prevalent with every breath she took, further aggravating the stern yet concerned look in her friend's emerald eyes as she went to speak.

"Rachel, just forget about it already", Fanny proclaimed, her voice ever prominent in its stern yet concerned integrity.

"I have no choice; I have to hold onto it", Rachel explained, her shaky tone still prevalent despite the stern tone she took upon her now aggravated looking friend.

"No, ye' don't! Look, I understand ye' want ta' make sure ye' don't make the same mistake twice, but maybe this time ye' should just accept it and move on", the Irish girl replied, her tone stern despite the obvious aggravated look forming upon her face.

Yet blissfully unaware was she of the small smile forming upon the young blonde's face, she even snickered ever so slightly.

"That's just the problem though Fanny...you could never truly understand...", said the almost apathetic Rachel as she stood up from her seat, her feet carrying her ever so slowly towards that magnificent view of the earth.

Such words though; they were enough to surprise the young Irish girl as her face depicted. Yet such a state could only last so long before she felt her freckled face twitching into anger, her eyebrows sharpened even as her emerald eyes became glazed by such emotion.

"Not understand?...Hello! I was there, we were all there with ye'! If yer' goin' te' start jumpin' on the "woe is me" bandwagon-"

"No, nothing like that...I mean that you could never know what it's like to be me..."

"To feel lonely...To feel as though everything rests upon your shoulders...That even one insignificant mistake could easily decimate the lives of many...including your own...", the young girl explained, her low yet calm tone a perfect match for her watery looking chocolate eyes that continually stared at such a beautiful blue orb.

Not long after did she feel a soft hand gently grasp her shoulder, surprise overtaking her as she turned to discover the hands owner; it was Fanny, her bottom lip seemed to quiver, even her emerald eyes appeared watery as she spoke.

"Can I at least try", she asked, her tone high-pitched, almost as if she couldn't hold back the inevitable any longer.

Yet such words; they proved enough to make Rachel's chocolate eyes widen in realization, enough that her tears came pouring down as she caressed her friend in a tight hug, feeling soon enough the warm embrace of friend's arms around her own slender torso.

"I'm so sorry Fanny...I'm so sorry", said the teary eyed Rachel.

"What are you sorry for", asked Fanny, tears pouring down her own freckled face as well.

"Because I shouldn't have pried when you didn't wish to, especially if I wasn't willing to discuss my own feelings", the young girl explained through weepy tone and constant tears.

"Oh don't blame yerself' for that; if anythin', I shouldn't have been so "stand-offish" about the whole thing", the Irish girl explained through weepy tears, feeling their embrace end as she came to face the sad looking smile that belonged to her dear friend.

"So...do you feel like discussing it now", she asked while wiping her own tears away, a small yet adorable little nod from Fanny enough to convince her likewise.

"But only if yer' ready ta' talk about it lass", she explained soon after.

"Yeah...I guess I am...", the young blonde softly proclaimed with a small smile upon her face. "Besides, it'll probably make that Ice-cream I recently acquired taste all the better."

"Oh great, mixed ice-cream again", Fanny said rather disappointingly, reverting almost instantly back to her bitchy persona as she made her way to the tiny freezer in the corner, her friend not too far behind.

"Not necessarily", Rachel happily proclaimed as she watched her friend's face light up with such curiosity.

"Ye' mean...", was all she could muster as a nod from her friend gave her the answer she seaked; cookies and cream.

"Yes", the Irish girl said with delight, her tone enough to make Rachel chuckle as they proceeded towards their destination.

Yet unbeknownst to the duo that a lone figure stand outside Rachel's office; it was Patton. True, he had only been standing for such a short period of time. Yet his black eyes, even his expression revealed budding anger, even regret as he made his way down the corridor, though not before allowing his gloved hands to transform into raging fists.

End chap.11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Three Fish in a Pod

The 3:40 proved itself a marvel; its light was dim, yet it shawn diligently, as if to say it refused its early bedtime call. Unfortunately for Nigel, this observation proved far from interesting for him. Though in all fairness, when one has sat in the same position for nearly, boredom appeared to be the only logical progression as his exhausted face depicted. Slowly but surely, a quick glance towards his uncle revealed an irritated expression, a stark contrast to his father, whom seemed happy as a calm as he reeled in yet another batch of fish.

"Well, look at that; that's the fifth school of fish I've caught today", said the delighted Monty as he threw the fish into the pile, much to the irritated glare his brother was sending his way currently.

"Sure, rub it in why don't you", Ben callously replied, the snarky remark enough to tighten the brows upon Nigel's face.

"Oh com on Ben, you can't give up so easily, that's what pappie always used to say", the old cheerfully replied as his son gave him a curious glance, much to the dismay of his irritated looking brother.

"Why do you think I stopped trying", the grouchy louse asked, his tone verging on anger as he bit down on his pipe.

"But pappie was always so supportive of you", Monty kindly reminded him, unaware of his son's surprised expression almost as much as he was to his brother's brows flurrying with rage.

"He dunked m in fish sauce Monty, fish sauce", he angrily reminded him, not that it did much to wipe the smile off his elder brothers face.

"Oh that's just like you Ben; always remember things so negatively", the plump old man happily remarked as he returned his line to the sea.

"Yeah, yeah, sure", Ben replied rather rudely, his face filled with irritation as he returned his gaze to the lake beyond him.

Unbeknownst to either of them was the look upon Nigel's face; it was so gentle, so surprised by such recollection that couldn't help but release a small fit of laughter, the first for him in an entire days span. Unfortunate for him however, that the suspicious black eyes of his uncle had caught such a reaction.

"What are you laughing at baldie", Ben asked, his threatening tone enough to snap the bald boy back into reality as he came to face the threatening glare upon his uncle's face, much to his cringe worthy dismay.

"What? Oh, nothing", the bald boy nervously replied, not that his uncle was buying it.

"Don't act coi, I saw the little look on your face", he replied.

"Well so what? You always find my misery amusing", he explained to the man who bore the unfortunate title of his uncle.

"That's different", grouchy louse explained to his now suspicious looking nephew. "Besides...I haven't exactly been in that mood much lately."

"Really. I find that hard to believe", Nigel stern said with a scawf, catching the attention of his uncle once more. " Of anything, you probably enjoy seeing me and my friends this way."

Yet even as he spoke, the stern British boy remained ever present in his own thoughts, enough that he seemed unaware of just how much his uncle's brows were furrowing, as if he were attempting to hold back excessive anger.

"Look kid, you don't exactly know everything about me...Besides, if I REALLY wanted to do something today, I would have brought along my Delightful Children for the ride", the middle aged looking man attempted to explain, much to the disbelief of his stern looking nephew.

"You really expect me to buy that", he asked, his stern tone in complete disbelief as he spoke.

"It's the truth kid", Ben explained.

"Oh come on, just admit it; this is a trip to the beach for you. If anything, you're probably enjoying seeing me squirm at a mistake I've been trying to fix for over a year", the young boy angrily retorted, an anger reflected ever so diligently in his navy blue eyes.

"Look kid, this ain't all about you; in case you've forgotten, I was the one responsible for reawakening Grandfather", Ben explained rather directly to his nephew, his own black eyes fierce with suppressed rage as he did so.

"That's exactly my point; if it wasn't for you, none of us would be going through this right now", the stern bald boy replied, his tone ever fierce with suppressed rage and anger, even as he watched his uncle breath in a deep sigh.

"Why do you think I came here today kid", Ben asked, his voice soft yet still sharp and callous in his delivery.

Surprisingly however, Nigel could feel his mouth opening, his navy eyes widening even as he turned to face the disgruntled looking man. "Did he really just say that", he thought. Even the unsuspecting words of Abigail from earlier began playing in his thoughts, though quick was he to shake off such thoughts as his gaze returned towards the lake once more.

"Well, I...I...Like you really-"

"What, you can't see me past a one-dimensional bad guy", he asked as Nigel squirmed for an answer, only to give up upon seeing his uncle's raised eyebrow.

"Well...not exactly", the young boy said, rubbing his head as his voice became nervous and high-pitched, much to his uncle's sighing dismay.

"Well, I can't really blame you", the grouchy louse casually replied. "But it's like I said earlier; I haven't exactly been up to evil lately."

"Maybe it's guilt...maybe it's karma, I don't know. All I know is that I feel uneasy about the whole incident for some reason...", he admitted, unaware of the surprised expression we was receiving from his passive nephew.

"I guess it's like what I told you last year; sure Grandfather's evil, and I admire that, but he's also a JERK", he further explained, even as his teeth tensed and his black eyes quenched at the very mention of the word.

"Shouldn't that have been your first clue", the bald boy asked, his disbelief and curiosity rather evident upon his face.

"Do you want the rest of the story", he asked his nephew, his rather bemused expression enough to silence the curious bald boy once more.

"Ah...Point taken", he replied, his voice somewhat squeaky in its delivery.

"Well anyway...I had some strange feeling that I needed to make it up to Monty for some reason", Ben casually explained.

"And you felt fishing was the only logical choice to do so", asked a calm yet observant Nigel.

"Are you kidding! I'd rather sit down and watch Highlander 2 than relive those days again", the grouchy louse made clear with his almost enraged tone.

"Oh, right, your black sheep reputation", the bald boy reminded himself, a tiny grin emerging upon his face at the very mention of such words.

"Yeah...Well I guess to make a long story short, I just figured it would make him happy, guess I was right", he casually remarked as his gaze made its way towards the smiling old man.

"Yeah, I guess you were...", the young boy replied, his calm and gentle tone reflective in both his warm eyes and expression.

Little did he know however that his uncle appeared aware of his expression, allowing for his own to twitch with devious delight before opening his mouth to speak once more.

"Awe, what's this...daddy troubles", asked a devious sounding Ben as his nephew cringed in realization.

"What! What would give you that impression", Nigel asked, unable to hide the nervousness his tone nor the blush stains on his cheeks.

"Kid, you've been trying to spit something out to him ever since we docked, I think that would be an indicator", he explained.

Truthfully, Nigel felt resistive towards such an accusation as his navy eyes indicated. Yet those suspicious black eyes, that firm mouth, even those straight eyebrows, they were all it took before he found himself sighing rather subtly, his navy eyes reverting to a more melancholy glance than they'd appeared previously.

"I'm just having trouble seeing him as just my dad today...", the calm yet frustrating sounding boy explained, unaware of his uncle`s widening eyes.

"Oh, I see...", he replied rather casually, his silence only patient enough to last merely seconds before opening his mouth to speak once more. "It's that bad, huh?"

"Yes", replied teh bald boy, his frustration ever so clear within his tone. "It's not like I don't want to talk to him, it's just that I don't know how to go about adressing teh subject...I odn't even know I can approach that advice Two-Seventy-Three gave me earlier".

"What did she tell you", Ben asked with curiosity.

"Something about how we must find peace through being oneself or something", Nigel explained in a rather frustrated tone, only able to hear the exasperated sigh coming from his uncle.

"God, that kid loves metaphors, doesn't she", he asked in an almost annoyed manner.

"She must get that from your side", the British boy replied rather bluntly.

"Yeah, I just pray that's all she got", the grouchy louse replied, teh very notion of mutant's malevolent laugh overshadowing hundreds of work enduced Cheesecake factories across teh world seemed enough to make him cringe with fear.

Yet even with such a horrid image dancing in his head, it only took so long before he shook his head, allowing himself to be drawn back into his current reality once more.

"So, you going to try again kid", Ben asked, his mild interst enough to peak teh interest of his uncertain looking nephew.

"Well, I'd like to, but...Wait, have you even paying attention to the last few minutes or so", the frustrated bald boy asked his grouchy looking uncle.

"Look, you want to settle this thing, right? So, just do it", he explained, his frustrated tone rather unsetling to the now nervous looking boy.

"But...I don't even have a plan-"

"Just do it", Ben replied, his frustration peaking ever so diligently upon his face as he gave his nephew a rather violent push forward.

And just like clockwork did Nigel move forward, his girlish scream a perfect fit for the surprised expression settling upon his face as his feet continually carried him across the the tiny boat. Though soon enough, he found himself falling into something round, something squishy, something that managed to break his fall. Asa result, it was only so long before he looked up to face the gentle face of his father beaming him a smile.

"Careful Nigel old bean, you walk too fast on this boat and you might end up face first with the fishes", Monty said ever so kindly,unaware of teh nervous laughter escaping his son's throat as he stood on his own two feet once more.

"Yeah, sorry dad...I'll try to be more careful", Nigel said reassuringly, his tone growing ever so venomous as his gaze shifted ever so slightly towards his grouchy looking uncle.

"Now, now son, remember; accidents do happen", the cheery old man commented, leaving his son at a loss for words once more.

"Yeah...I know...", the British boy calmly replied as he crouched down to his own knees, hanging his head over the boat as he did so.

Sure enough, a blanket of silence overcame the tiny little boat once more. Though to be honest, it didn't take the young boy long before he felt determination overcome his very being, feeling almost confident as he raised his head before speaking once more.

"Say dad...", Nigel began rather calmly, catching his father's undivided attention almost immediately. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course son", Monty calmly replied as his son took one last deep breath before speaking once more.

"Well...I have this friend of mine...", he began.

"Really", his father asked.

"Yes...He's usually very sure of himself, but...well...he's been having trouble lately...For some reason, he can't seem to see someone he loves dearly as they are, rather than who they were...", the bald boy finished, feeling unsettled by an ever present tightness in his chest as he sat there, enduring silence once more.

"Son, let me ask you...Does this friend of yours love this person", the old man asked in an almost uncharacteristic observant tone.

"Of course", the British boy explained in an exasperated tone.

"So then he shouldn't let it bother him", the old British man sweetly remarked, even as his son stared at him in disbelief.

"What", he asked, confusion rather apparent in his tone.

"If your friend is so worried about that happening, than he's got nothing to worry about if already cares about this person, don't you think so old bean", Monty asked his son.

And even though the feeling of surprise over swept him as his father put a hand to his shoulder, the bald boy could only feel comfort as his father grazed him with a kind yet reassuring smile.

"I guess...Thanks dad...", the young boy calmly replied.

Yet almost instantly after did Nigel begin to feel his navy eyes widen; those words, they were such kind words, they were words that could only bring him a smile when they came from the mouth of his father.

"_He who is lost must find peace and importance in one whom cares only about being oneself..."_

In some strange way, those words somehow only made much more sense to the bald boy than they had previously. Slowly, but surely did a small yet accepting smile graze his face shortly thereafter, one that seemed troublesome enough to draw concern upon the old man's face as he opened hos mouth to speak.

"Is something wrong son", he asked in a rather concerned manner, only to watch his son's face soften into an accepting smile.

"No dad...everything's fine", Nigel calmly explained, allowing his father's concerned expression to soften as he returned his attention towards the lake once more.

Shortly after did Nigel too find himself reaching for his own rod, that ever accepting smile present upon his calm face as he began to wind up for a nice throw.

End chap. 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Little Birdie that Shot Himself

It was now 4:30; the moment in which the sun began to say its good-bye to the western world, it rays ever so gentle even as the Earth's hemisphere slowly rotated right past it. "What a lovely sight" thought Rachel as she took in such a glorious view, her smile small yet apparent even with the melancholy twinkle evident within her chocolate eyes. Clearly, she appeared in much better spirits than she had been earlier.

"Hey Sir", replied a voice which startled her from her peaceful state, only to feel relieved upon seeing the smiling face of Jeffery himself.

"Oh, sorry about that Numbuh 600, I was just lost in thought", said Rachel, her tone calm despite the stained blush apparent upon her soft cheeks.

"Ah, don't worry about it. But Patton's right though; you really are easy to startle", replied the soft spoken Jeffery, oblivious to the stern expression she gave him response before reverting to her calm state once more.

"So, is there any particular reason you've arrived here so late", she asked, her tone stern yet calm and attentive.

"What? Oh yeah, Patton wanted me to deliver this to you; said he'd forgotten about earlier", the blue eyed boy explained as he handed to her a small folder she curiously began to open.

Surely enough however, her chocolate eyes began to light up ever so gently as she observed the object in question; why it was the weekly Cadet Evaluation, an item a Drill Sergeant could only dream of forgetting in most cases.

"Thank you", she replied rather sweetly as a smile brightened her soft face, at least temporarily. "Did he mention any other reason why he couldn't deliver this himself?"

"Well, he said he wanted to lock up the base by himself tonight", he chestnut haired boy explained, even as he watched his superior's face turn dim with blankedness.

"I see...", the young leader calmly replied. "Well, tell him I said thank you."

With a small sigh, she could only bring herself to turn and gaze at the radiant orb called Earth once more. Her melancholy expression however, did not go unnoticed by the concerned looking blue eyed boy as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You okay, Sir", Jeffery asked, his concerned tone enough to snap the young girl back into reality once more.

"Oh, I'm alright Jeffery...It's just this day...I'm just finding myself thinking about memories I'd rather not remember...", explained the calm yet melancholy sounding Rachel.

"Yeah, I know; it's hard hearing people talk about it. But lucky for me, I don't really have any bad memories from the incident", the blue eyed boy expressed rather pridefully, even as his wide-eyed leader turned to face him.

"Oh...well, how nice for you...", the young girl sweetly expressed, swarms of jealousy overcoming her before reverting to her usual passive composure.

"Oh, I almost forgot; how has Patton been today", she asked.

"Ah, he's been okay", the chestnut haired boy casually replied. "He went a little harsher on the cadets today, but knowing him, I guess that was bound to happen."

"I should have known", the young girl replied in disbelief, a small sigh escaping her mouth even as her gaze returned towards Earth one more. "Why must he be so stubborn when it comes to his own feelings?..."

"Well, he's never exactly been the most expressive person Sir,", Jeffery casually reminded her.

"I know...I just wish he would realize that he's not the only one who's suffering today", she expressed, the gaze in her chocolate eyes never wavering even as her tone grew with annoyance.

"I'm sure he does...but his report could only go so far", the boy casually expressed.

"What", the surprised young leader yelped as she turned to face her subordinate, turning in time to see his eyes widen as he clamped his hand to his mouth.

"What? Me? I didn't say anything", said Jeffery, his nervous tone an enormous tip-off for the now suspicious looking Rachel.

"You said something", the young leader sternly said as she watched her subordinates nervous twitching get ever more violent with every step she took towards him.

"I didn't say anything, you seriously thought I said something", the blue eyed boy asked, his nervous tone increasing ever so lightly in pitch as his superior's stern looking face appeared only a few inches away from his.

"Jeffery, you had better tell me what's going on", she explained, her stern tone ever more apparent as his nervous twitching continued.

"Trust me Sir, it's nothing you need to-"

"Jeffery", the young Supreme Leader sternly stated, her chocolate brown eyes fierce enough to leave even the mightiest of men scared shitless.

Surely enough, it appeared that the blue eyed boy's twitching had reached its peak as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Sir! I would have stopped him, but I was a Citizombie at the time", Jeffery screamed as his arms wrapped themselves around the surprised looking Rachel ever so tightly.

"Please, you can't punish Patton! I mean, how many other people would make a contract to save a loved one", he continued on, yet through all the wailing and screaming did only one word seem important to the young blonde; contract.

"Contract? What about-"

"I mean, really, how else-"

"What about a contract", asked the young blonde, her eyes and tone reflective of anger, enough anger to silence the wailing boy as his eyes widened, he even smiled a bit as he freed his superior from his tight embrace.

"Oh...yes...a contract...", he said with a nervous chuckle as he backed away, only to feel his body freeze upon feeling the soft yet firm hand of his superior grasp his shoulder.

"Jeffery...would you be so kind as to inform me of this contract", asked Rachel, her tone calm despite the venom it hid. Yet even in spite of his previous state, the blue eyed boy could only sigh as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't tell you that", Jeffery explained, only to feel surprised wash over him as he came to face her stern yet suspicious expression once more.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear; you will inform me under direct order. Should you disobey, I'll have you scrub the Kids Next Door Super Convention Centre five times over", she explained, her tone never wavering despite the obvious face twitching her subordinate had going on.

"You wouldn't", he squeaked.

"Don't think I won't hesitate", the young girl expressed in that same calm yet venomous tone. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

Slowly but surely, he could feel his twitching peaking once more. Though this time, it only took a mere instant as opposed to seconds before he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Patton made a contract with Grandfather to sell him his youth", he screeched before clamping his mouth shut once more.

Slowly but surely did the young blonde's stern grimace weaken, her chocolate eyes glazing over with horror as her expression became indescribable.

"What", asked the despondent Rachel, her expression ever indescribably as she loosened her grip upon the boy's shoulder.

"See, I told you you didn't want to hear that", Jeffery replied, his nervous tone ever prominent as he stared at his superior's expression.

"But...But that's impossible...How could he make a Faustian pact...", she asked herself as her voiced raised in pitch even as her subordinate began to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, I don't know what that means, but I can tell you that it didn't last long. In fact, it ended when Grandfather was defeated", the blue eyed boy explained, oblivious to the vigorous switch from indescribable, to suppressed emotion.

"May I ask why...", the young blonde asked, her tone curious yet lethal.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Sir", he explained in a regretful tone, her expression as blank and suppressed as ever.

"I see...Very well then...Thank you for your time Jeffery...You're dismissed...", replied the despondent leader, her words enough to widen the blue eyes of the chestnut haired boy.

"Really? Well, that was pretty-", he began, only to feel himself panic upon watching his superior make her way towards the automatic doors. "Hey, where are you going!"

But he was too late; for by the time he could even comprehend what was happening, she had already made her way out the door. Rather briefly did she cross paths with Fanny, who's emerald eyes lit up at the sight of such an expression carved upon her superior's face as the doors closed behind her.

"What's wrong with Rachel", asked Fanny, her tone a mix of confusion and concern.

"Oh, what do I do! What do I do! Patton's dead meat and it's all my fault! Oh why did I have to tell her about that contract he made with Grandfather", Jeffery rambled on in a panicky tone, completely oblivious to the angry glare developing upon the Irish redhead's face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"What! Freezer Boy made a contract with that old geezer", she asked, catching his undivided attention with her shrill tone.

"Yes, and now...Wait, how long have you been standing there", he asked, his confused tone enough to further aggravate the Irish girl.

"Does that really matter", she asked in an annoyed manner.

"Well, I guess not. But that's not the point; Patton's a goner now that I let his secret slip out to the one person he didn't want to know about it", the blue eyed boy explained as her stern glare remained ever prominent upon her face.

"Let me guess; he did it for love, didn't he", the Irish girl asked, emphasizing the word "love" as she did so.

"Wow, you catch on pretty quick", he replied, only to get from her a subtle groan in reply.

"Typical; thinkin' ahead is what you boys never do", Fanny said in a rather aggravated tone, one which caused Jeffery's own face to begin budding with anger.

"Oh right; like you wouldn't do the same", he replied, only to revert to his regretful state shortly after. "Oh, what's the use; pretty soon, Patton's going to be decommissioned, and it's all my fault..."

"I doubt that", the Irish girl replied rather calmly, even as she remained oblivious to the look of disbelief he shot at her.

"Okay, you did see how angry she was, right", he asked as she groaned in aggravation once more.

"Simmons, use that peanut you call yer' brain fer' once ; if she was so gung-ho te' decommission him, why would she be goin' te' meet him all by herself", Fanny asked, her tone clearly one of aggravation.

"Yeah, but why would she...Oh...Oh...OH...Oh I get it now...I think", the blue eyed boy replied rather curiously, leaving the freckled redhead no choice but to raise her hand to her forehead as she unleashed an aggravated sigh.

End chap. 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Not-so-Mission like Meeting

Sunset was becoming more evident to the little town of Gallagher, why the mere fact that the bell tolled five o'clock was proof of that. Though to be honest, this didn't seem to bother Hoagie even the lightest. Though really, how could it when he was seated on his comfy lounge chair, his smile ever apparent as his hand reached into the popcorn bowl, even his laughter was apparent and hearty as he remained attached to the big screen.

Though apparently, his attention proved not so perfect as his ears perked up at the sound of creeky hinges, his curiosity ever peaked as he wondered just who could it be coming in at this hour. His curiosity however, seemed to gradually fade however, replaced with a smile as he saw four familiar shadows enter the room.

"Tadaima", chirped the cheerful voices of Kuki and Alex in harmonious unison.

"Hey guys, welcome back", Hoagie cheerfully greeted as he got up from his seat on the chair. "You guys are home pretty early."

"Well we would've been here a bit earlier if Alex hadn't stopped ta' window shop", explained the ever blunt yet spunky voice belonging to Abigail, even as the mutant brunette gave her a disappointing glare.

"Oh come on; they had the Apocalypse arc of _Utena_, plus the movie on sale! I couldn't say no to that", Alex explained in a slightly whiny tone.

"I know what you mean", replied the plump boy in a genuinely understanding tone. "Oh say, Numbuh 4, did you get me my-"

"Got it", Wally immediately replied as he dumped a bag of fresh fish into his friend's arms, watching his face light up in delight.

"Thanks buddie", he gleefully replied, only to feel curiosity upon realizing that something seem out of place. "Hey, how come Numbuh 1's not with you guys?"

"Oh don't worry about; you'll find out soon enough baby", replied the spunky sounding black girl, much to the confusion forming upon her plump friend's face.

Things appeared quiet in the familiar surroundings of the tree house briefing room, a little too quiet for Hoagie's tastes. Then again, it had only been ten minutes; ten minutes of silence, ten minutes of waiting. Ten minutes of watching Wally's bored expression, ten minutes of watching Kuki humming happy tunes while kicking her feet back and forth before he finally had the nerve to speak.

"I don't even get it; why would you guys just come home without Numbuh 1", Hoagie asked his short friend.

"That's what I've been askin' fo' the past two hours; neither of them are givin' me a straight answer", Wally replied, his tone filled with obvious annoyance as he did so.

"Ooh, I know; maybe they want to throw Numbuh 1 a surprise birthday party", Kuki excitedly suggested.

"That's stupid; besides, Numbuh 1's birthday's not even until November", he explained in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh don't be silly; everybody knows you don't throw a surprise birthday party when someone's expecting it", the little Asian girl replied in a more sassy yet innocent tone, much to her blonde friend's dismay.

"Yeah, sure", he replied in a rather dismissive tone.

"My, how close on the mark you are Kuki-chan", replied a familiar voice which caused the three friends to turn and face the auditorium.

Sure enough, their vision became engulfed by Abigail standing atop the podium, a confident looking Alex right at her side, not that it did much to bemuse the trio's curiosity.

"Oh sure, now you pipe up; what the crud is goin' anyway", the blonde Aussie asked, his tone now bordering on anger.

"It's simple man; we're throwin' Numbuh 1 a surprise party", the spunky co-leader replied, much to the now surprised expression forming upon the Aussie's face.

"Wait, so we're actually throwing Numbuh 1 a surprise birthday party", the confused pilot asked in mild disbelief.

"No, just a regular surprise party" Abigail explained rather bluntly.

"Oh...well then what's the point of throwing him a surprise party if we're not even celebrating his birthday", the little Asian asked as her tone became one of bemusement.

"Yeah, but don't you think it would be nice if Numbuh 1 can actually look back on this day and have some decent memories?...Besides the one's with his dad", the motherly girl asked in her blunt tone, watching as their faces brightened with epiphany ever so slightly.

"She's right, that would be nice. And it would certainly beat having a grumpy Numbuh 1, count me in", Hoagie cheerfully stated.

"Yeah, me too", the short Aussie replied now with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Okay" Kuki excitedly remarked as it brought a smile to the black girl's face.

"Glad ta' see ya'll are on board", she coolly remarked. "Okay, now we only got a few hours ta' ready before Numbuh 1 gets home. You guys got any positions fo' yourselves in mind?"

"Oh, I call baking", Alex replied with excitement as she held her hand up in excited desperation.

"Ooh, I can be in charge of decorations", the plump boy enthusiastically replied.

"Ooh, I'll go to the video store and rent a couple of movies we can all enjoy", the short Aussie enthusiastically chimed in.

"Ooh, I want to be in charge of cooking", the little Asian girl cheerfully chirped, oblivious to the cringe worthy looking appearing upon her friend's faces.

"Ah...that's very sweet of ya' Numbuh 3, but Numbuh 5 thinks she's better off bein' in charge of cookin'", replied the nervous sounding black girl.

"Oh, but I can help Numbuh 5; besides, you know how much I enjoy cooking", the cheerful Asian girl said with such enthusiasm, enthusiasm reflective in both her tone, and her big violet eyes.

"This coming from someone who watches Sandra Lee", Hoagie quietly whispered to his Aussie friend.

"Well what about the rice balls I made last week? You guys all enjoyed them right", she sweetly asked, only to feel a tightness lurking in her chest upon hearing no immediate answer. "You guys did enjoy them...right?..."

"Well, yeah...if they were from Seshuan I would I have", the plump boy honestly explained rather nervously, not that it did much to calm the nerves of the ebony haired girl as her eyes now gleamed of nervousness, even as she turned to face Abigail.

"I'm a good chef...right Numbuh 5...", she asked her motherly friend.

Unfortunately for her, nervousness was the only feeling the black girl could feel emerging inside of her. Those big, innocent eyes looked so shiny, it was enough to make her cringe ever so before finally clearing her throat to speak.

"Kuki...Numbuh 5 doesn't know how ta' tell ya' this, so she's just gonna' let Alex blurt it out in the most obnoxious way possible...", said the nervous sounding Abigail as she allowed her curly haired friend stand in front of her, allowing her to clear her throat before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You suck at cooking", the mutant brunette said in as blunt a tone as possible for her, watching ever so observantly as she witnessed her ebony haired friend allow such words to sink in, her expression ever so crushed as it was shocked.

"I stink", asked Kuki, her mouth hanging open, her hands shaking, even her violet eyes glazing over in shock. "But...But I really enjoy cooking."

"And unfortunately honey, that's not a point in your favour", the mutant brunette bluntly explained.

"But...That's not possible...You guys never said anything", she explained as her tone became ever more high pitched.

"Trust me, I would've told you if these guys had given me a chance", the short Aussie replied with honesty.

"Sure, but would have said it nicely", asked a suspicious sounding Hoagie as he watched his friend search for an answer, only to get an exasperated expression he took in full stride.

"Well...That doesn't mean I should just give up!...I mean...I can still try", the little Asian girl retorted, her nervousness thinly veiled beneath the optimistic tone she attempted to convey.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Numbuh 3", the black girl wearily replied.

"Well why not", the nervous Asian girl asked.

"Because, do you remember the time you invited us to ya' family reunion, and ya' made that Coconut Udon Stirfy", she asked.

"Yeah", replied the violet eyed girl.

"How many compliments did you get", the now motherly sounding black girl asked.

"None", she meekly replied.

"And how many people almost got food poisionin'", she asked in a sharp yet still motherly sounding tone.

"Eleven", she replied as her tone turned regretful.

"And how many people forgot they were allergic ta' coconut", she asked in a rather sharp tone.

"One...But that one wasn't my fault", she explained, even as her blonde friend gave her a stingy glare.

"Oh sure, like it's my fault that I forgot about bein' allergic to coconut", Wally explained, his tone clear with anger.

"But you've known that since you were like four", the plump boy reminded his friend, watching his emerald eyes widen within seconds.

"Well, ya' can't expect me ta' remember everythin'",he stubbornly replied, crossing his arms as he remained oblivious to the the rather subtle face palm his plump friend was currently bestowing upon himself.

Though shortly after did they turn to see the darling eyes of their usually cheerful friend expanding, a few droplets forming as she began puckering her lower lip. Truthfully, it was a sight that could only form sadden looks upon their faces as they watched silently for mere seconds.

"Oh, it's okay Numbuh 3. If you want, you can help me set up the decorations", said the cheerful sounding Hoagie, placing his arm around his small friend as she looked up to meet his face, now with curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Really", she asked her smiling friend.

"Sure, I'll even let you be in charge", the pudgy boy cheerfully replied as he gave her a reassuring wink, allowing for her face to light up almost instantly.

"Yay! Thanks Numbuh 2", Kuki happily chirped as her long sleeved arms engulfed the round boy in her grasp, the mere sight of his flustered reaction to her happiness enough to put a smile upon Abigail's face.

"Well, look's like we got over that bridge...Okay guys, we better get goin'. Knowin' Numbuh 1's dad, he'll be home befo' eight", the spunky black girl calmly observed.

"Well then what the hell are we standing around here for? There's a party to organize", the mutant brunette decreed, a determined yet psychotic motivation gleaming in her eyes as she said such words, allowing for rather odd looks to graze her friend's faces at such a notion.

By 6:00, the sun had already begun to say it's good-bye to the waking world for today. Though one might never know that from the army of smells which filled Sector V's kitchen space. Smells of tomato sauce spiked with a hint of cayenne, smells of boiling pasta and even simmering buffalo wings, it was truly an aroma Abigail felt proud to be in the centre of.

Why, she even took a tiny taste for the tomato sauce. Sure enough, a satisfied smile was the only thing visible upon her face before she put the lattle back in its resting place.

"Hey Alex, you done with that cake", asked a curious Abigail as she made her way over towards the back of the kitchen.

To her surprise however, stood a beautiful white cake covered in cream cheese frosting. Its detail was flawless, with lines, even small cream puffs everywhere, it almost looked professional enough to be a wedding cake. Though to be fair, that only seemed a fair judgement considering the designer in question; Alex herself. A small smile ever apparent as she continually squeezed frosting atop the cake, her min elsewhere as she hummed "I'll Find the Light" from Magic Knight Rayearth to herself.

"Ooh girl, you've certainly outdone yo' self this time", the spunky black commented, catching the attention of her friend as she did so.

"I'll say, this is looking great...Oh no, why is it lop siding itself on me", said a frustrated looking Alex as she took her squeezing device back towards the lopsided dollop atop the cake.

"Okay, up...up...Good! Now just a little bit more to the left", replied a familiar cheery sounding voice which peaked the duo's curiosity.

Yet shortly after they turned their attention to the lounge room did their mouths drop simultaneously. The room had been covered in fancy decorations, with pink and blue streamers atop the the ceiling, a rainbow coloured food buffet table lay smack dab in the middle of the room, even the chairs and TV had been beautifully draped in neon velveted blankets.

Truly, it was a sight o be hold. It's just too bad that Hoagie's face contained an expression of frustration rather than enjoyment as he attempted to take the "Happy Celebration" sign atop the ceiling wall, sighing as he found himself being stopped by the sounds of a bull horn.

"No Numbuh 2! I said a little more to the left, you're going too far over", said Kuki in a demanding tone, one which seemed to only garner an eye rolling from her plump friend as he turn to speak.

"You know, when I said you could be in charge of decorations, this isn't what I had in mind", replied the frustrated sounding Hoagie.

"But you have to follow the design accordingly! How is Numbuh 1 suppose to appreciate this if it's not drawn by a skilled eye", she asked in a sweet yet sassy sounding tone, showing him the crayon sketched design plan as she did.

"Yeah, just how is he suppose to appreciate crayon sketches", the plump boy sarcastically replied as he returned to his duty, allowing for the little girl to fume in frustration before sticking her nose up high into the air.

"Decorators; what can you do with them", she replied, her sassy tone ever present as her two friends stood there, their own faces widened in rather subtle surprise.

"Wow, and you guys say I'm a perfectionist", the mutant girl casually remarked.

"I'm back", replied a familiar Australian accented voice which caught the quartet's interest.

"Bout time; what took you so ling", asked a curious sounding Abigail as she watched Wally walk into the room, his expression a grumpy stare as he dumped a giant bag onto one of the velveted lounge chairs.

"Well I got ta' the video store on time, but than I had the cruddiest time tryin' ta' find all of the movies! They really gotta' orgamize that place better", Wally complained.

"That, or just make the system idiot proof", the sarcastic black girl whispered to her mutant friend, causing her to snicker ever so as she did.

""Oh Wally, did you get my-"

"Yeah, yeah. You sure Numbuh 1's gonna' wanna' watch that lovely dovey crud", he asked, all the while handing her a familiar looking Rainbow Monkey videotape.

"Well duh! What movie marathon would be complete without _Rainbow Monkeys; Legend Aboard the Titanic_", asked the little Asian, who remained too starry eyed to care that her blonde friend had been reduced to loud groaning at the very notion.

"Oh guys, I just thought up some new jokes to tell at the party! You want me to run them by you", asked a much more cheerful Hoagie as his feet touched the ground once more.

"Oh come on man; we get enough of yo' yack fests durin' the week", replied a frustrated sounding Abigail.

"Ah, but this is different Numbuh 5. This time, you're guaranteed to laugh your "guts" out", he explained, he even laughed a little despite the obvious groaned that escaped his female friend's mouth.

"Okay. So, why do they call this show _Two and a Half Men_? Because when you put them together "side" by "side", they make up "half" the running time", the plump boy happily retorted, howling in laughter at his own joke before coming to the realization that his laugh was all he could hear in the silent room of blank expressions.

"Huh, tough crowd...Okay, let me try another one-"

Yet suddenly before he knew it, fear overcame the plump pilot as he found himself in the clutches of a strange mechanical arm. He even screamed a little before finding himself face to face with the wall, the impact enough to make him slide down the wooden surface before meeting the ground with an exhausted groan.

"Numbuh 2", the quartet screamed in unison, their faces covered in concern as they rushed over towards their comrade and friend.

"Numbuh, you alright man", asked a concerned sounding Abigail.

"Oh, don't worry about me Numbuh 5. I'm as clean an spry as a whistle", the plump boy replied, even despite the obvious air headed quality in his tone.

"Yeah, but what about the scratch marks", asked a curious yet concerned sounding Wally.

"It's a flesh wound", he dizzily explained to his friend, all the while his mutant friend's face began to turn red with annoyance.

"Oh Hoagie-kun, you know you're only suppose to use that joke in context", replied an annoyed sounding Alex.

"Speaking of which, what is the context of this situation anyhow", she asked in a much more serious tone seconds later.

"That's what Numbuh 5 would like ta' know", replied a stern sounding Abigail.

Though surely enough, her thirst for knowledge was answered as the mechanical arm quickly slithered its way out of the tree house and through the crater, slithering back to reveal five familiar looking faces in an oddly familiar cockpit.

"Hello Kids Next Door. It seems you're leader is not here right now...How delightful...", said the sinister voices of none of than the Delightful Children, their sinister presence enough to gain a small scawf from the black girl's lips.

"Well, that figures", she bluntly remarked.  
>End chap.14<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Breaking Bonds

It was only 6:30 on Arctic time, and yet already the sky had become blanketed in a thick layer of darkness, it's smaller cover of such bright stars the only light such a blanket provided upon the still waking world. Why, even the moon appeared visible amongst the vast darkness, giving off its own gentle light. Unfortunately, such a light could only bring sorrow to Patton's face as his eyes remained ever intent on the gentle orb, lost within the thoughts of his own mind as his gaze remained ever intent on such large craters. That is, at least until he unleashed a rather deep sigh.

"I'm so sorry...my angel", he finished in a melancholy tone as he continued to gaze at the moon, sorrow still clearly detailed in his black eyes as he did so.

Sighing once more, the young Drill Sergeant's mind still seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts as he went to leave his office.

"Gee, I never knew you could be so melodramatic", said a soft, yet stern voice from across the room.

Despite the surprise he felt at first, Patton was quick to pull out his trusty S.C.A.M.P.P. From his cargo pants as he aimed in the direction the voice came from, his gentle eyes now described intent determination as he did so.

"Who's there", his gruff voice low yet authoritative tone as he spoke. "Show yourself!"

"You never change, do you Patton", asked the possible intruder, a stern tone clear in their rather feminine sounding voice even as the young boy's grimace tightened. "If I were you, I would consider removing your finger from that trigger."

"Really", he asked halfheartedly, even raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "And what makes you think I won't just shoot and lock you up any second now? I am a credible operative after all."

"Enough that you would pull the trigger before proper inspection", asked the soft yet stern feminine voice once more.

Although suspicion was still present on his face, the young Drill Sergeant walked over towards the lounge area of his office as he turned the lights on. But as he did so, his mouth could only drop as he came to realize just who this "intruder" turned out to be.

Why it was none other than the object of his current thoughts; Rachel herself. And even though she sat perched atop one of the few stools in the lounge area, a stern expression was clearly detailed upon her beautiful face as she stared at him, her arms and legs crossed in a similar stern manner. Truthfully, his black eyes, his mouth remained wide open as his cheeks became flushed with a rather deep pink hue.

"R-Rachel", he stuttered, putting the gun away as clumsily, and as embarrassed as one could be. "Really, I'm sorry about that. I mean, if I'd known that that was you, I never would have-"

"Don't worry about it Patton; it's alright", the young blonde calmly replied, giving him leeway to take in a deep breath of relief.

Yet, a very peculiar question could only arise inside his mind; just why what was she even doing at Arctic Base so late in the first place? Last minute business? NO; especially not with such an unsettling look upon her face. Though his time to ponder seemed to come to an end as the raven haired boy gave his superior a suspicious stare, opening his mouth to speak as he did so.

"Say", he began in a suspicious sounding tone. "How did you even get in here?"

"A former top spy never reveals her secrets", replied the young Supreme Leader.

"You snuck in through the back, didn't you", he asked, raising an eyebrow in devious suspicion before silence befell the conversation momentarily.

"That's classified", she replied rather quickly.

"Besides", she continued almost immediately. "Banter was not the reason I came here."

"Oh really", replied the suspicious sounding raven-haired boy. "And just why are you here?"

"I'm here because I need to discuss something with you", the young girl stern explained, pausing for a brief moment before opening her mouth to speak once more. "Events regarding what happened here during the ZERO incident."

Upon hearing that statement, Patton felt himself cringe in fear. Fear so fresh it sent shivers up his spine, fear so fresh he could even feel his chest tightening an his mouth felt it was unable to open itself even temporarily. Why, he could even the fear still pulsing inside him as his now nervous gaze met with her stern yet suspicious looking gaze.

"Wha-What are you talking about", Patton asked, nervousness clearly seeping through his voice as he did so.

"It's come to my attention that you didn't exactly write up everything that happened during the incident...especially if it pertained directly to you...", she sternly explained, the intensity in her chocolate brown eyes enough to make him gulp in nervous unease.

"Who told you that", the young boy asked as nervousness seeped through his voice once more.

"I have my sources", the young blonde replied in a stern yet casual tone.

Upon hearing that sentence, the raven haired boy immediately cursed the name of his friend Jeffery under his breath, as if he instantly knew just who the perpetrator was exactly. Curiosity however, got the better of him once he sighed in frustration, turning to face his superior with curious intent in his black orbs as he did.

"How much were you told exactly", he asked in a stern yet curious tone.

"Well...I've been informed that you not only lied about actual events, but that you also signed a contract with Grandfather, exchanging your youth as a bargaining chip. But for what reason I'm not aware of. Is this true", she asked, her tone stern yet calm in its delivery.

As soon as she answered that question however, a blanket of silence erupted over the room as she watched Patton intently, even able to see his face become regretful as his gloved hand became a tight fist. Surely enough though, the silence came to end the moment the young boy looked up to face her once more, his face more stern, almost determined this time as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes...", he admitted, his stern tone still unable to veil its obvious nervousness.

As if it were prophecized, silence encased the room once more. What's more, Rachel's stern grimace never once left her beautiful face even as she uncrossed her arms and legs to be in a more comfortable position, opening her mouth in attempt to end said silence once more.

"Well Patton, I have one thing to ask you", the young girl calmly replied, allowing for silence to resurface before speaking once more.

"Are you out of your mind! What the hell were you thinking", she angrily asked, no longer attempt to hold back her rage for even a second.

"Look Rache, I understand what I did was wrong and stupid, but you have to understand that I was only doing what I thought was right at the time", the young boy defended, his tone stern in its determination.

"Oh, and I suppose making Faustian pacts falls under that category for you", she angrily retorted as her male friend raised a confused eyebrow.

"What? Look, what was I suppose to do, just stand around and do nothing", he asked in a much frustrated tone than he had previously done.

"If you really had no one else to protect, you could have come to Global Command; you could have fought alongside your fellow operatives to protect our base, fight alongside me! But instead, you decide to turn around and pull a stunt like this", the young blonde angrily retorted.

"Oh and you don't think I regret that? You don't think that I haven't had my moments where I just shut down, where I wish I could just erase everything I've done? Having sleepless nights for days because I don't know how to make it go away", the Drill Sergeant asked as his frustrated tone increased once more.

"So then do it; I took responsibility for every single one of my mistakes during the incident Patton. And even if it hurts to talk about it, at least I know I've atoned. If you really feel sorry for what you've done, then you'll atone for your guilt", the young leader explained, her tone stern yet frustrated and authoritative all at once.

Unfortunately though, she failed to see the the regretful expression tightening upon her dear friend's face, even in his black eyes. His fist even began to shake a little as he let out yet another regretful sigh.

"Rache, I can't do that", the young boy explained, his tone low yet oozing with regret.

"Why? Because of your reasoning", Rachel stern yet angrily asked. "What was it anyway?"

"I already told you; I can't do that", Patton explained, his frustrated tone slowly turning into one of anger.

"Oh, I see. So you're just going to leave me in the dark; you're just going to assume that I'll accept your lack of an answer and forget this ever happened. Well I won't. After all, how do I know your reason wasn't selfish or unmitigated? How would I know if you actually did something so vile you'd rather not say?"

Yet hearing such words was enough to make Patton's face tighten with anger, even his fists began to tighten grew as he listened to the continuing relentless composure he usually admired before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"I did it for you, okay", the young boy angrily shouted, silencing her in the process.

"Wha...What", the young blonde asked, a look of surprise, even confusion now clearly visible on her soft face.

"That's right", he sternly admitted before continuing. "I signed that contract you spare you from his wrath, all because I couldn't bear seeing you be someone you're not. But what does it matter, I was tricked and you fell at my hands instead of being protected by them."

"So go ahead; call me a traitor, decommission me for all I care! All I know is that I was thinking of you" he sternly explained, taking a breath before he managed to open his mouth once more.

"I'm sorry Rachel...But I can't help it if I want to protect you...I mean I...I love you just the way you are..."

Once he uttered those last eight words, a silence like no other swept across the room as Rachel sat there, unmitigated shock clear upon her beautiful face as she absorbed everything she'd just heard. The raven haired boy on the other hand, tilted his head down in embarrassment as his cheeks became stained with red blush. Saying such words was bad enough, but now he stood there, waiting to hear the answer he so deserved for making such a remark.

"Thank you", replied the soft yet angelic voice that belonged to the young blonde, causing him to look up and stare at his Supreme Leader as shocked formed upon his face.

"Thank you", he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he did.

"Yes, thank you for being honest with me", she calmly explained. "I must admit, I was a little nervous at first...I couldn't imagine someone as sweet as you doing something so selfish without intent...But having heard your argument, I think I understand your position a little more..."

Yes, it doesn't excuse what you did, but I'm sure you're fully aware of that already...", the young blonde explained, her words enough to surprise the usually calm Drill Sergeant before opening his mouth to speak.

"Just like that? But then what about...well...you know...", the young boy asked as he felt his cheeks being stained with red blush, unaware of the blush creeping upon his dearly beloved's face as well.

"Well, let;s just say that I appreciate your honesty...and I hope that you can appreciate how I feel...", the young girl sweetly yet calmly explained.

And as she said those words, Patton let out a small sigh. At first, his face became drowned in sadness, yet ever so gently did it become engrossed in the acceptance he felt he could take form her words, that is until his black eyes widened as he witnessed a single tear-drop escape her melancholy looking chocolate eyes. Walking over ever so gently, he raised a single finger towards her face, allowing for the soft tear to gently splash on top of his gloved finger, causing Rachel to stare at him in surprise.

"If that's true, then why are you crying", he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he did so.

Although confusion was evident on her face at first, a quick check made her gas in shock as she began to wipe her face onto her orange sleeves. All she felt she could do now was give him a sweet smile of reassurance, which she did.

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying", Rachel calmly explained.

"I beg to differ, you are", Patton replied as he crossed his arms, his face now intent with suspicion as her eyes widen ever so briefly with fear.

"Patton, I can assure you I'm not crying", the young blonde sternly defended.

"I'm not buying for a second, and you know it", the young Drill Sergeant sternly admitted, his words enough to make her face twitch with anger.

"Well, I'm flattered by your sudden authority. But don't I have a right to keep to myself", the young girl asked in a stern yet authoritative tone.

"Don't I have a right to an explanation", he asked as her eyes widened in realization.

A moment of silence then cut across the room as Patton sternly stood there, waiting for his answer as Rachel sat there, her eyes as wide as they had been before. She couldn't say, she thought to herself. She couldn't possibly admit feelings she buried for even longer. Yet one look at his stern face and she could feel herself cracking, she even chuckled a little before opening her mouth to speak once more.

"You're really the only one who can break me, aren't you", the young girl began, her soft words enough to make him raise an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem to matter; you always see through me, you always give me the support I need and the words I want to hear, just hearing you is enough to brighten my day."

"You even managed to break me that day; because all I could think of was how much I wanted you back, how much I wanted to hear you laugh and tell me that things will work out no matter what happens...And that never came...And even now, all I want is for you to know that you're not alone...that you're not the only one who's suffering today...", she explained, her weak smile ever present despite the obvious squeakiness of her voice.

"I'll admit, your constant impulsive streak and your lack of responsibility drives me up the wall...but even so I...I...I can't help but be attracted to what a kind person you are...", she finished.

All at once, her smile began to waver, her body began to shake as she buried her face in her hands, whimpering sobs beginning to escape her mouth as her shoulder continued to shake. All at once, the raven haired boy's eyes began to waver in regret, even sorrow. His chest grew tighter, even his stern grimace began to waver before he finally took hold of her moving shoulders, surprising her as she came to face hurt filled black eyes.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry", he began in a sorrowful tone, causing her eyes to widen as he did.

"Sorry", she asked, her angelic tone now clearly filled with concern.

"I'm so sorry for not realizing your pain...I was so caught up in how I was feeling that I didn't even notice everything you were going through. I couldn't even realize that you love me, and I'm the one who always wants to see you happy...I don't even deserve to love you...", the young boy explained as his tone became shaky, even allowing a few rare tears to escape down his face.

Yet what he could not see was the surprised, yet touched look that grazed her face. Slowly however, did it that sweet smile graze her face once more as she began to gently stroke his hair with her slender fingers.

"You don't need to feel ashamed of that Patton, it's okay to be selfish every once in awhile", Rachel said, her tone comforting, almost motherly in its reassurance. " Besides, your previous concerns over my feelings if proof enough."

"Then I want to continue with that", he said in a whispery yet determined tone.

"What", she asked, her eyes widening in curiosity as he brought his back up to meet her gaze once more.

"I want to know your pain, always...And I want you to know my pain", he began. "I want us to solve our problems...together...", he finished, his tone whispery, yet determined. Almost romantic even.

Almost instantly, could the young blonde feel blush form inside her cheeks. Yet almost immediately could she feel herself overcome by sorrow as her glazed looking chocolate eyes expressed.

"Oh Patton...That;s very sweet, but I don't know...", the young blonde calmly explained.

"Oh come on", the young boy said rather softly. "It's not like the rules say we can't be together."

"No, but even so", she continued on. "I'm not willing to risk your safety."

"I can, especially if your happiness is concerned", he expressed in very sweet yet determined manner, even as she shot him a look of disbelief.

"You can't promise me that", the young girl softly yet sternly decreed as she watched his assuring eyes soften in melancholy.

"I know", the raven haired boy said rather glumly. "But if I can, I'd like to work towards making that a goal for you", he finished as the young blonde felt her eyes widen once more.

"But-"

"Come on Rachel", he said in a soft tone as his smile remained fixated on her face. "Don't throw away the happiness you want. You work so hard, you deserve to have what your heart wants, don't you think?"

A moment of silence was once again thrusted upon them as Rachel sat there, feeling tingly inside from the words of the boy that continued to smile so softly at her. Inside her, there appeared a growing resistance to such a notion, though one that proved weak the more she gazed into his gentle black eyes.

"Well...I suppose, but-"

"Just let me try Rache...I know I can make you happy...", he said as he continued to smile softly at her.

And with that, the raven haired boy gently caressed her cheeks as he gently placed a passionate kiss on her lips. True, she was taken aback at first. Though eventually, she found it intoxicating as her eyes closed shut, and her lips delivered their own amount of passion to his own. After what seemed like an eternity, the two kids broke their lip lock, continuing to stare at each other dreamingly as if the moment had never ended.

"Well", the young boy softly asked.

Shortly after did the young blonde sigh, opening her mouth to speak as she did so.

"Well...normally I wouldn't go along with this", replied the young Supreme Leader.

"But you will...won't you", the boy asked in a devious, almost assuring manner.

"Well I'll have to if you such desire and determination", the young girl replied, her tone reassuring as she gave him a devious stare, one which he thoroughly requited.

"I knew you'd see it my way" he said rather deviously, his usual devious smile surfacing onto his face as he did so.

"Oh really", she asked in a devious tone. "And what would you have done if I said no?"

"Well since you gave me the reply I wanted to hear, I would've pestered you until you said yes", he deviously replied. "Well, that or until you just hit me, whichever came first."

Upon hearing his joke, the young blonde could only muster a hearty laugh. Though her laugh proved fairly infectious, for soon after did he find himself chiming in with her laughter. Surely enough though, their laughter was ceased by silence, a silence that was short lived as Rachel opened her mouth to speak one more.

"So", the young girl began in a much chipper tone. "Can you feel your guilt suppressing?"

"Well", he began. "It's going to take awhile before it all goes away. But...I doubt it'll take long now..."

Smiling deviously at one another, the young Drill Sergeant leaned his handsome face into her beautiful face, leading his beloved angel into a passionate kiss once more. This time however, the kiss proved much deeper as Rachel rested her soft hands on his warm chest, giving him credence to wrap his his arms around her slender waist.

As if within an instant, they broke their previous bonds, creating a new bond that would surely last an eternity.

End chap. 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: "Surprise" Party

It was only seven o'clock in Gallagher, yet already the night sky appeared blanketed in tiny little stars, every last one a drop of light shrouding the night sky. To all appearances, they seemed to calm Nigel, his navy eyes lost as he kept them on the stars shining whimsy. Though in reality, it was all he could do to ignore the groan worthy gags coming from his uncle in the back seat. Unfortunately for him, all he could feel was his eyes rolling over, even feeling an unneeded sigh escape his throat as he continually listened to such a horrid sound Though oddly, this didn't seem to bother Monty one bit. In fact, he even smiled.

"Just like old times, huh Ben", asked a cheerful sounding Monty.

"You know, when I think of you catching fish, I always remember it being more tolerable", Ben replied in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Oh, it didn't matter; why I could catch fifty fish and you'd still find the stench vomit inducing", he jovially replied, his words peaking Nigel's sudden interest.

"Really", the bald boy asked with enthusiasm.

"Like you wouldn't believe it old bean! Why, I remember the time pappie came home with at least fifty bags of salmon, he got so sick he couldn't eat for weeks after they stunk up the house", he finished with glee as his son began to laugh, much to his brother's bemusement.

"Yeah, yeah, hah, I forgot how to laugh", the grouchy man replied in a rather sarcastic manner, feeling his attention return as the cramped truck stopped in front of his mansion. "Well, thanks for dropping me off Monty."

"Any time Ben", the old man happily replied. But only as he did did Nigel's head turn, his navy eyes filled with an almost anxious glaze as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait, Uncle Ben", cried the mildly hysteric bald boy as his words caught his uncle's attention.

"What is it kid", he asked in a less than interested tone.

"I just wanted to thank you for earlier", the British boy sincerely explained as he took in his uncle's reaction; first, he appeared surprised, almost touched even. But quickly did that look revert to his much grumpier composure.

"Yeah, well...think nothing of it kid...I just can't stand people acting all mopey around me, kapeish", he asked his nephew who said nothing in return at first. Why, he even smiled a little as he raised an eyebrow.

"Kapeish", the young boy said in a more all knowing manner.

"Good", the grouch said in a much more confident manner, unaware of the tiny smirk his nephew gave him as his feet carried him up the path to the front of his mansion.

"So, did you have fun today Nigel", asked a voice which surprised Nigel before he turned to face the gentle smiling face of his father.

"Yeah, I did actually", he calmly replied, only to feel concerned as he watched his dad let out a small sigh.

"Oh good, for awhile there I was starting to worry about you...But you know how parents are...", he jovially replied, allowing for Nigel to feel his own relief upon hearing his father's chuckles.

"I'm home my Delightful Children", Ben loudly announced as he entered the front door, though something didn't seem right; it was dark, too quiet even as his suspicious eyes depicted. " That's strange, where are those-"

Though shortly after did he feel himself being cut off by a rather loud explosion, one that sounded very near, one that made him feel himself gulp before making a small turn around. Sure enough, he turned to see smoke rising into the air, very little debris even flying through the air, and all from a few blocks away. Though oddly enough, it was confusion that grazed rather than confusion, much like it had done for Nigel and Monty.

"Oh dear, I sure hope those people know it's past the fourth of July", replied a mildly surprised sounding Monty.

Unfortunately though, Nigel could only feel his eyes widen upon seeing the location in which the explosion came from; why it was none other then Ebeneezer Way, directly in front of his property to be premise.

"Listen dad, I need to do something! You stay here", the bald boy replied, his growing ever more stern as he leapt from the car to the street, sprinting the instant he hit the ground.

"Wait, Nigel come back", cried the confused sounding Monty. "Nigel!"

But it was too late, for the young boy was already half a block away from where they parked by the time he heard his father say anything. Hi breath was hoarse now, even his eyes grew more stern in their determination the more he sprinted, with one glaring exception dancing in his head.

"Dammit", the one day I pick not to wear jet boots", the British bald boy cursed to himself, ignoring his comment seconds later as he continued on his way, growing more weary of the damage that had been done.

Yet, Nigel could only wish to know just how powerful that explosion was. In fact, it was powerful enough to send the GUMZOKA-weilding Abigail back a few feet, why she was lucky even to find herself landing on her own two feet as gracefully as she did. In fact, it even sent the telekinetic magatama-weilding Alex back a few feet, causing her to wobble a bit before landing to her own two feet, though not as gracefully as her friend had done.

"Don't these beatniks ever take a break", Alex asked in a rather annoyed sounding tone.

"Oh come girl, if they did that they'd be out of a job...Either way, it's gonna make that food taste all the sweeter", Abigail said in a rather jokey yet spunky tone, causing her friend smile.

"I concur...Even if that does sound like something Hoagie-kun would say", the mutant brunette replied.

Seconds later though did the ground shake, catching the duo's attention as they looked up to face their target; the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine, a group of sinister looking Delightful Children calmly placed in its cockpit.

"We must admit; this certainly beats drinking tea for a whole evening", the creepy children spoke in sinister unison.

"Awe, I wouldn't count on that Delightful Dopes, we all know you can do better than that. If anythin', you look like ya' startin' ta' get bored ta' Numbuh 5", the spunky black girl replied in a teasing manner, though never once did their smirks leave their perfectly synchronized faces.

"On the contrary Abigail, we're having oodles of fun. And putting a final nail in your coffins will prove a most satisfying end to a perfect evening", they replied in a creepy, almost joyful monotone.

"OH please, just be lucky we're going easy on you. Why if I had my way, I could flatten you and that machine in three seconds flat...But I guess you probably already know that...wouldn't you", the curly haired girl asked, her tone as confident as it was arrogant, it even caused the middle Delightful boy tighten his grip upon the control sticks as she spoke.

"Has anyone every told you to keep your mouth shut", the children asked, their harmonious unison a tad bit angry, not that it mattered to the curly haired mutant.

"Well, I wold but it's not prohibited by law", she replied in a snarly tone, able to watch their enemy twitch with anger before allowing their faces to relax into evil smirks.

"Perhaps we can arrange that for you", the children said in sinister unison as they lifted the machine's left leg straight into the air, catching the attention of a concerned yet determined looking Abigail as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You take the left, I'll take the right", the stern second-in-command screeched to her friend.

"Hai", her friend screeched back, all the while muttering the Japanese word for "yes".

Quickly, they shot off like bunnies, their timing couldn't have been any better as the mechanical arms came down to the spots they just recently stood in. The spunky black girl ran fast against the machine's right side as she took her shots, cursing as those shots merely grazed the legs and nothing more. The mutant brunette moved fast as well as she threw her telekinetic rings towards the machine, unable to dent the protective casing, but impactful enough to send the machine on a course to the ground. Unfortunately, it was on a collision course with a frightful looking Abigail.

Lucky for her, she had zero time to cower as her hazel eyes stared in awe at their surprising amount of balance, only to find one of the legs being supported by the telekinetic ropes of of a struggling Alex. Seeing her opportunity, the braided beauty leapt atop the machine as she fired her dual GUMZOOKAs once more, only to stare and grimace before landing on her feet once more.

"Damnit! Not even a scratch", cursed the determined sounding Abigail.

"Well then what do we do now", asked the struggling Alex, unable to see her friends hazel eyes light up with assurance.

"Ooh, what indeed", she coolly replied, confusing the mutant girl before she took a glance towards the horizon.

The ground began to shake as a figure ran in from the distance, its red eyes menacing yet determined in spite of its cute appearance. Why it was none other than HIPPIE-HOP itself, piloted by Kuki no less. The bunny grimaced, it growled even as it leapt into the air, landing with a great big thud as it clawed a big dent in the back of the machine's casing, catching the surprised attention of the Delightful Children in the cockpit.

"I told you I'd be back", replied sassy mixed tone of the little Asian girl and the mecha in harmonious unison, frightening the Delightfuls while sending a cringe worthy look to Alex's face as she let go of the machine.

"Okay, does that thing have a mind of its own", she asked, still rather shocked by what had just occurred.

"You seriously want an answer ta' that question", the cool girl asked as she watched her friend think the question over.

"You know, I don't think I do", she finally replied.

The bunny gave another great roar before it hopped into the air, landing hard on top of the machine. Fortunately the Delightfuls came prepared this time as they grabbed the sides of the mecha with their arms, wasting no time to throw it far into the air. But luckily, Kuki was quick to land, wasting no time before charging towards the monstrous mecha once more. Quick to see this, the Delightfuls thrusted one of their arms towards the bunny, only to find it literally being ripped out of its socket by the bunny's powerful teething grip. What came next made the sassy girl's violet eyes widen as she saw another arms take the previous ones place, giving her no time to react before the machine grabbed her mecha, throwing into the ground with violent impact as it left a great big hole in the ground it collided with.

Within the cockpit, Kuki could only feel herself groan, feeling the stiffness in her neck as her eyes made contact with the slightly damaged screens. Through one though, her violet eyes could only widen as she saw the Delightfuls approach her, their faces revelling in sinister intent. Though that panic in her eyes only became more prevalent as she found she could not start up her mecha. She begged, she even pleaded as she continually turned on the engine, but to no avail. For sure, she thought she was a goner. That is until she noticed a familiar looking plump figure land on top of the machine before taking a big leap off, surprising the step ford children before they came to realize what was going on.

"Hey guys, remember me", asked a delighted yet determined sounding Hoagie as he watched his enemies faces twitch with annoyance.

Quickly, he began to fly almost as fast as lightning as he found the machine's mechanical arms begging to follow him. Though fortunately for him, he managed to catch the arms in time as he began to continually avoid at every turn. And surely enough, he saw his opponents were too late to realize that he had sent them into a lop around their own cockpit.

Truthfully, the plump nerd could only give a hearty laugh to the sight. Too bad the next minute though, he found himself screaming as the mechanical arms came his way. Fortunately for him though, it was intercepted by Alex's guard shield, surprising both him and the Delightfuls in the process. Before they could react however, the mutant girl took control of the arm as she swiftly planted it into the ground. This gave the now present Wally enough time to leap onto the arm as he began to leap onto various parts of the machine, allowing his emerald eyes to shine with cockiness  
>as he came closer towards his target. With one swift leap, he fired his towards the casing, only to feel a grumpy face settle in at the decently placed hole in the casing.<p>

"Oh come on, that's all we can give ta' this thing", Wally loudly announced in a whiny tone as he landed on top of the still grounded arm.

"But I got a pretty good dent though", replied the cheerful sounding Kuki.

"Yeah, like that's all it's gonna take", he loudly explained, feeling surprised by the arms sudden movement before feeling the arms of his plump friend wrap around him, carrying him off in an instant.

"Numbuh 4's right; we need to crack that casing and fast", replied the more serious sounding Hoagie as he and his friend watched the machine pull its arms from out of the crater it was stuck in.

"Numbuh 2, you got the missiles ready right", asked the serious sounding Abigail he heard over his headset.

"Yeah, but we can't fire them now; we've barely scratched the surface", the plump boy explained in a somewhat panicky manner.

"Yeah, but that hole Numbuh 4 made was big enough, and we only got one shot ta' pull this off", she explained through the headset, unable to see the plump boy's expression softening before nodding his head.

"Roger that", Hoagie replied before letting Wally off onto the ground.

"Alex, get ready", cried the spunky black girl to her levitating friend.

"Hai", the mutant brunette screeched in reply, landing swiftly from the sky to the ground in a matter of seconds.

Shortly after, she closed her eyes as her body became engulfed in pink energy, her hair even began to defy gravity. From where they sat, the Delightfuls watched with confusion on their faces; "just what is she doing?" the wondered. Unfortunately, this distraction gave them less time to react before they heard another loud roar; it was HIPPIE-HOP, fully fine and operational as its claws grabbed a hold of the machine itself. Realizing what had just happened, they struggled mercilessly to be free, giving both Abigail and Hoagie enough time to run across the sides again, only his time using their GUMZOOKAs to pin their arms to the ground rather than to destroy. Once they were finished, the spunky second-in-command gave a swift look towards her power charging mutant friend.

"Now", she screamed, giving her friend enough time to spin in a circle as the power began to move in synch with her graceful arm movements.

"Dividen Guard Shield up" screamed Alex as she flexed her arms out form side to side. In an instant, creating two giant shields of pink energy that reached as high as the night sky, protecting both sides of the neighbourhood block.

In short, the step ford children were actually quite impressed with such a sight. Yet again, their concentration should have been focused on a cocky looking Wally, pulling out not one but two giant missiles out of literal hammer space which he aimed directly towards the towering mecha.

"Astalavista, baby", said the cocky sounding Wally as his fingers reached their respective triggers.

With one swift pull of the trigger, this missiles were sent packing. Seconds later, they made their contact with their target of impact, allowing for a glorious explosion of fire to ensue just seconds after. Truly, it was glorious sight the now cheering friends, at least it would have been if the smoke hadn't pulled back to reveal an intact looking machine. Surely enough, the faces of Sector V could only twitch with horror while their opponents faces reverted to their usual sinister appearance.

"What", the five friends asked in surprised unison.

"How the heck is that even possible", asked the shocked yet angered sounding Aussie.

"On the contrary, did you really think that two measly missiles was all it would take to defeat us", the children asked as their sinister tones reached as far as their cold blue eyes.

Sure enough, Abigail and her friends had very little time to react before they found themselves wrapped in the tight grip of the mechanical arms, feelings their bodies flying through mid-air before finding themselves cringing from the pain impact of the hard pavement grounds. Even Kuki had barely anytime to recover before she felt herself being lifted into the air, screaming her lungs out before HIPPIE-HOP hit the pavement. Yet even though all that remained of the great mecha was fire and smoke, the little Asian girl gave one last yelp before hitting the pavement after a forceful ejection, she even felt herself being blanked by a soft parachute as this occurred. Slowly yet surely did the quartet lift themselves at least to heir knees, giving them very little time before they looked to gaze at the mighty mecha once more.

Have a nice trip Kids Next Dumb", the children said with cold malice, their opponents only able to watch in horror as they catapulted a giant fire beam towards them.

Fortunately for them, Alex had appeared to have awaken from her "zen" state, her now pink tinted eyes opening to find her friends shocked faces at the sight of such a massive fireball heading in their direction. The image was enough to widen her eyes, but soon enough they cringed with anger as she dashed towards the small group, bringing the large walls of telekinetic energy to form a small shield as she blocked the large fireball with just seconds to spare. Yet despite the surprise forming in the Delightfuls eyes and the shock forming on her friends faces, she merely stood her ground, her pink eye snow fierce in their determination.

"Alex!...Alex, please be careful" cried the concerned sounding second-in-command.

"Daijoubu...", the mutant girl replied in serious, almost deadpan tone. "I'd rather watch these pests fry before they hurt-"

Was all she could muster before she heard a sinister laugh echoing in her head; a familiar laugh which widened her pink tinted eyes, a laugh which made her cringe before she found herself being forced back by the ball's immense power, widened the quartet's collective eyes once more. Though her resistance proved strong, it proved futile as her mind became completely distracted, surprising her as she came to find herself being pushed away by the impact.

Her friends however, shared her same surprised as they were dragged along for the ride, their screams loud yet varied as they felt their bodies being pushed further into the paved streets, only to stop upon feeling not only their bodies aching with stiffness and pain, but upon watching their mutant friend collapse to the ground in a heap. Yet despite their concern, she quickly rose to sit herself up, even as she grit her teeth while doing so.

"Well, well, how the mighty have fallen..." replied a familiar, sinister sounding tone the surprised group of friends looked up to gaze at; the sinister unisoned voices of the Delightful Children.

"Any last words", they asked in sinister yet perfect unison as they began to charge another fireball once more.

"Oh, I knew I should have told all my Rainbow Monkeys that I love them", cried the clearly upset sounding Kuki.

"Oh, I knew I should have finished watching Sailor Moon", cried the upset sounding Hoagie, his response one which not only made his friends turn with wide eyed curiosity, but also made him reply with a nervous chuckle.

"Actually, that was a slip up; what I meant to say was...Oh who am I kidding...I like Sailor Moon!"

"Oh, don't sweat it Hoagie-kun; I know plenty of guys who like Sailor Moon", Alex replied in a casual, yet reassuring tone.

"Really", he asked as if seeking reassurance.

"Oh yeah, they just don't want to admit it", she casually reassured him.

"Enough", the Delightful Children yelled as their tone made their enemies cringe, their cringe worthy faces remaining ever so as the sinister looking children aimed their cannon at the group once more. "You should have known you were no match for us without your leader."

Yet the Delightfuls felt shock overcome them as they felt the monstrous machine stagger back at the sensation of a powerful gunshot, having very little time to react before they felt another overcome the behemoth. Though in all honesty, the five friends were just as surprised as their sworn enemies by such a lucky occurrence.

"I'd say they've done just fine on their own. If anything, I'm just surprised you decided to start a fight without me", replied a suave, familiar sounding tone.

Though it didn't take the five friends long before their faces lit up with satisfaction at the reveal of their mysterious saviour; why it was none other Nigel himself, his cocky grin ever present as he stood valiantly before his friends and even his enemies.

"Numbuh 1", the four friends cried in delight.

"Nigel-kun" cried the mutant brunette in similar delight, their cries enough to catch the attention of the now unfrazzled Delightful Children.

"How unexpected to see you here Nigel...Did you have fun", the step fords asked in a monotone, almost mocking tone.

"I did have fun. But you know me; I couldn't possible resist a chance to kick your butts to kingdom come, especially as far as my teammates are concerned", the British boy replied as his cocky grin never faded for even a second.

"How sweet; maybe you'll be glad to know that we feel the same way", they replied in a sinister yet creepy monotone as they raised their foot high in the air above their target, wiping the smug grin off his face almost instantly.

Nigel could feel himself yelping in a girlish tone as he moved out of the foot's way, allowing it to land with a thud as it formed yet another massive crater in the paved street. Quickly, he made a run for it. Unfortunately, this did nothing for his frightful expression as he felt a thunderous thud behind his every footstep, making him turn his head to only realize just how close his opponents were; just how was he suppose to defeat them?

"Yo Boss, you got a plan", asked a familiar tone which made his navy eyes widen, only to turn and see a collected looking Abigail running right beside him.

"I don't know, it might be too risky for you guys to do anything in your current conditions", the bald boy explained.

"Ah don't worry about us Numbuh 1. Besides you should know we've been through worse", replied the optimistic tone the bald boy recognized as belonging to the pudgy boy running on his other side.

"I guess...but still, are you sure-"

"Yes! Now let's get this over with so we can go home home already", replied the annoyed sounding mutant girl, giving the the young boy all the assurance he needed as his face lit up with a confident grin.

"Alright then", he replied, stopping short only seconds later as his team followed suit.

"Kids Next Door; Hike Formation", he yelled as both he, and his team lowered themselves into football hike positions. "Go!"

With that one word, they took off together in a glorious sprint, yet regardless of their speed their faces remained as fertile as ever in their determination. Truthfully, the Delightful Children were as confused as ever, not that it stopped them from merely sending yet another arm towards the sprinting children. Unfortunately for them, Nigel had anticipated such a move as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Two-Seventy-Three", he yelled.

"Hai", the mutant girl replied, jumping out of the arms way before landing safely onto it, her pink tinted eyes fierce in their determination. Quickly, he clapped her energy soaked hands to form a grand ball of energy.

"Six! Baruken Fusion", she yelled as she shot the energy beam towards the right leg, taking it out with one swift movement.

Truthfully; this surprised the Delightful Children as they made a desperate attempt to balance themselves, only to be unaware of a determined looking Abigail sprinting their way.

"Five", she yelled as leaped into the air, a spunky grin clear on her face as she took out the other leg supporting the giant behemoth.

The children screamed as they felt themselves beginning to fall towards the ground, only to find themselves surprised by their surprisingly cushy landing. A quick glance however could only make them cringe as they saw Wally, a cocky grin on his face as he held the cockpit in his hands.

"Four", he cried as he threw the machine into the air like a Frisbee, right towards a smiling Kuki the Delightfuls noticed.

"Three", she cheerfully chirped as she blasted the machine with a single shot form her THUMPER, causing the Delightfuls to scream once more as they felt the machine land not only on its side as it made contact with the paved street.

"Two", Hoagie cheerfully said as he walked on top of the machine as if it were a hamster wheel.

Though it only took a few seconds before he hopped off the machine, letting it fall over flat shortly after. Soon after, the Delightfuls breathed a collective sigh as they wiped their foreheads in unison. Unfortunately, their faces were overcome by fear once more as they watched Nigel land on top of the machine. His grin was cocky, and his SCCAMP  
>was aimed directly at them.<p>

"One", he said in a suave yet cocky manner as his finger began to pull the trigger back.

With one swift pull of the trigger, it unleashed a powerful beam. A beam so powerful the step ford children could only scream as they felt themselves being forced back out of the cockpit. And even though they landed safely on the paved street, their faces reeked of of both fear, even disappointment as they turned to face their triumphant looking opponents.

"Remember this Delightful Children; if you ever want to get your butts kicked, you know where to find us", said the cocky sounding Nigel as his team chimed in with their own cocky grins.

"Nigel Uno", said a familiar voice that caught the attention of both groups; it was Monty, looking rather unsatisfied.

"Dad...What a surprise seeing you here", said a nervous sounding Nigel, he even chuckled a little.

"Phew! Talk about goin' out with a bang; I'm bushed", said a satisfied Wally, stretching his arms as he walked up the spiral stairs.

"I know what you mean, I feel like going to bed already", replied the exhausted sounding Kuki.

"Personally, I feel like taking a nice, hit bath", replied an exhausted yet happy sounding Hoagie.

"I hear on that one Hoagie-kun", replied the blunt sounding Alex as Abigail followed behind her, stopping short only a few seconds later.

"Oh come on man, it could've been worse; fo' all you know, he could have grounded you", the motherly girl tried to explain to Nigel as he came up the stairs with a mopey looking expression.

"All I wanted was a peaceful day with my dad...That's all I wanted! Was that so wrong", Nigel asked in a sorrowful yet exasperated tone.

"Yeah yeah, and I want someone to translate Rainbow Parakeet so I can finally read the damn thing. Doesn't mean it's going to happen",the mutant girl replied in a rather snarly tone as her British friend gave her a mere death glare.

"Would you mind if we postponed this discussion for another time", he asked as he kept his irritated tone at bay.

"Fine by me", she casually replied as the motherly black girl eyed her suspiciously.

"You sure seem pretty chipper now", the braided beauty replied rather suspiciously, catching her friend's attention shortly after.

"Yeah well; you win some, you lose some", Alex replied rather optimistically as her she watched her friend's face relax with a grin.

"I guess", she coolly said.

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I think I'm going to go and relax with a nice cup of hot-"

Was all Nigel could say before feeling his navy eyes widen with surprise; swarms of texture, colour, even aromas filled the area. In fact, it even livened the room's atmosphere as far as his shocked disposition was concerned.

"Wha...What is all this", asked the astonished sounding Nigel.

"Oh yeah...Surprise", both Kuki and Alex chimed in cheerful unison despite the disbelieving expression forming on their bald friend's face.

"Uh, you guys DO realize that my birthday's not for another few months right", he asked in a rather suspicious tone.

"Yeah, but we figured ya' might want some good memories of today boss", explained the spunky black girl as she put her arm around her astonished friend's neck.

"Yeah, then that way you'll know you're never alone", the little Asian explained with a cheerful tone and a sweet smile.

"Yeah", replied a sweet sounding Hoagie as he put a hand to his bald friend's shoulder. And though his navy eyes remained ever surprised, the young boy couldn't help but to muster up a smile.

"Thanks guys...I really appreciate this...", replied a sincere sounding Nigel, his navy eyes even began to soften as they revealed his sincerity to his smiling teammates.

"Well, that's good ta' know...Now, how's about some of that cake. I call first dibs of course", replied the cocky sounding Aussie as he made his way towards the buffet table.

"Ah come on Numbuh 4, it's Numbuh 1's party, he should get to "cut", the tension", the plump nerd cheerfully replied, even laughing a little at his own joke.

"Ah, save the puns for later Sailor Boy", the short Aussie replied in a mocking manner.

"Hey, no fair", replied an annoyed sounding Hoagie.

"Oh, I forgot, so who's your favourite Sailor Scout Numbuh 2", asked a curious Kuki.

"Oh, that's easy; Sailor Mer-"

"It's Sailor Soldier", cried the mutant brunette.

Though really, seeing such a sight was all it took before started to laugh alongside his friends as they made their way towards the buffet table. Their laughter, even their squabbling enough to light up the night sky.

End Transmission


End file.
